Moving On and Moving Up
by Sonata Rapp
Summary: Sequel to Dear New Friends. Reggie and Mark are in love. Roger's getting over Mimi's death and is raising kids now. What will happen between him and Maureen?
1. Chapter 1

Moving On and Moving Up

I have decided to write this sequel to Dear New Friends. I've already wrote stories with Mark and Roger having children, Roger and Mimi getting ready to have children and Roger raising a daughter by himself. So this is the next logical thing to me.

Chapter 1

It was nearly midnight and Mark and his girlfriend Reggie were lying on the couch watching television. They had been dating for about six months now and they were hardly ever apart. She was asleep and Mark was just dozing off when the loft door slid open and Roger came bursting in. He plopped down in a chair and put his head in his hands.

Mark looked over at him. "Where have you been Roger?" he asked. "You've been gone for like six hours and I know you weren't out getting a job or anything like that." Then he noticed Roger's posture. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Roger looked up. He was a little pale. "Mark I think I did something bad." he said softly.

Mark got worried then. The last time Roger had said that was when he took up doing drugs with April. He was almost afraid to ask. "What did you do?"

"Maureen." Roger said.

"What?" Mark shouted, startling Reggie from her sleep. She sat up and looked around. "Oh hey Roger." she greeted him.

"Hi Reg." he said back glumly.

"What's going on?" she wanted to know.

"I slept with Maureen." he answered miserably. "Just a few hours ago."

Reg's eyes widened. "Oh that's wonderful. I never did buy her whole lesbian thing and you two make the cutest couple." she said happily.

Mark hastily turned his laugh into a cough and Roger blanched. "I don't even like Maureen like that." he protested. "_She_ doesn't even like _me_."

Reg shrugged. "You have to like her a little bit to have slept with her. And she has to like you enough to cheat on her girlfriend. So maybe you're both in denial." she said simply. Then she got up and kissed Mark. "I better go baby. I've got to work tomorrow. See you boys later." and she left.

Mark looked expectantly at Roger. "So how did this happen?" he asked.

Roger sighed, but told the story. "We were at the Life at first and every thing was fine. We talked to Sam the waiter and had some coffee. It got late and Maureen asked me to walk her back to her apartment. So I did. Then I went in for a minute, and we were sitting on the couch talking about Mimi and she said that she hoped I would find someone to fill the void in my heart. Then I was kissing her and it went from there."

"Why did you kiss her?" Mark wanted to know.

"I don't know." Roger wailed. "She just looked so sweet and normal and I couldn't help it."

"_Maureen_ looked normal?" Mark asked incredulously. "For crying out loud she has pink streaks in her hair. Do you like Maureen?"

"No." Roger said automatically. Then he thought about it. "Maybe I do. When we were doing, you know, that- it was so great and I felt really happy for the first time in like a year. I'm just so confused."

Mark got up and put his hand on Roger's shoulder. "You should talk to Maureen. She's probably just as confused as you are about this. Stop obsessing about it right now and go get some sleep. Maybe you'll be able to decide something tomorrow."

Roger nodded and got up to get ready for bed. The last thing he thought about before going to sleep was the feel of Maureen's body curled against his.

He woke up around noon the next day to an empty loft. Mark and Reggie were at work so it seemed like the perfect time to call Maureen and discuss what had happened. He noticed that every time he thought about her, he got a tingly feeling in his stomach. He'd always thought it was dislike, but now he wasn't so sure.

Roger went into the living room, picked up the phone and dialed Maureen's number.

"Hello?" she answered tearfully.

"Maureen what's wrong?" Roger asked with concern, praying she wasn't crying because of him.

"Joanne broke up with me a few minutes ago." she answered with a sob.

Now Roger was really worried. "Was it because of-" he couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence.

"No, I didn't even tell her about that." Maureen assured him. "She said that she had met someone else and she realized that she was tired of feeling like the only adult in this relationship. So she broke up with me."

"That sucks Maureen. You want me to come over?" Roger asked her gently.

She was silent for a second, then, "Would you?"

"Of course." Roger answered. He hung up the phone and went to get ready. It was weird, this was the first time he actually felt sorry for Maureen in a breakup between his friends.

About an hour later, he was knocking on her apartment door and Maureen opened it. She didn't have on any makeup and her face was tear stained. Roger thought she looked beautiful.

"Hi Roger." she greeted him. "Come on in."

"Hey." he said as he went in. "Are you going to be okay?" He went over and wrapped her in a hug.

She nodded against his chest. "It was just a shock you know. But now I realize that she was right. We were way too different." Then she pulled back. "Speaking of shocks, what the hell did we do last night?"

Roger let her go. "Yeah we do need to talk about that." he admitted. He led her over to the couch and they sat down. "Look Maureen, I'm sorry about kissing you like that. I don't really know why I did it but I know I don't want to make it awkward between us."

"Now Roger, when has it ever been awkward between us?" she joked. "But seriously, I'm not upset about what happened with us." she lowered her eyes. "It was nice actually."

Roger smiled. "I thought so too. You know Reggie seems to think that I secretly like you and you're secretly not a lesbian." he said.

"What would give her that idea?" Maureen asked as she moved closer to Roger.

"No idea." he replied. Then he pressed his lips against hers. They kissed for a minute. "Well," Roger panted as they came up for air. "she could have a point."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maureen woke up in her bed about two hours later. She rolled over and saw a familiar curly blond head on the pillow next to hers. It was hard for her to wrap her mind around what had just happened. She, Maureen Johnson, had just had amazing sex Roger Davis. She got up and went to use the bathroom. When she came back, still shaking her head at the absurdity of it all, she found Roger was awake he turned to look at her when she came in.

"Hi." he said.

Maureen got back in the bed. "Hey. Um Roger, I think we need to have a serious conversation before we do that again."

Roger nodded. "Yeah you're right." He took Maureen's hand in his. "I know we haven't always gotten along Maureen. But this feels right to me. It's weird, but right. When I was holding you, my heart didn't feel so empty anymore." He blushed and looked down. "Mimi's been gone for a while now and I don't think she'd mind if I moved on. In fact I think she'd want me to."

"And you think she'd want you to be with me?" Maureen wanted to know.

Roger shrugged. "I think she'd want me to be happy." he reached out and touched her cheek. "And for some strange reason, you make me happy."

Maureen smiled at him. "So what are you saying?"

"That maybe we should give being together a try. You know, just to see if anything's there between us. And because it will probably freak Mark out." Roger responded. "What do you think?"

Maureen grinned and pulled Roger back down on top of her as an answer.

He kissed her twice then got up. "We need to get out of this bed Maureen."

"You're right." she agreed grudgingly. They got dressed and went into the kitchen. "Oh crap." Maureen exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Roger inquired.

"Joanne was helping me pay for this apartment. And I think it's safe to say she won't be doing that anymore."

"Oh." Roger said. Then, "I just had a brilliant idea. Reggie is looking for a roommate; maybe you could leave this place and move in with her."

Maureen considered it. "I could do that." she said.

Mark had just picked Reggie up from work and they were walking back to the loft. He was filling her in on the Roger/Maureen situation.

"They'll never get together though." he told her. "They can do it forever and nothing will come of it."

"How do you know that?" Reg asked.

"It's just how they are. Roger and Maureen are not compatible people." he responded.

"I think they're cute together." Reg said. They walked up the stairs of their building and opened the door to the loft. Roger and Maureen were sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"It's about time you guys dragged yourselves back here. We have stuff to tell you." Roger said when they came in.

Reg shot Mark an 'I told you so' look. "What's up?" she asked.

Maureen went first. "Joanne and I broke up." she ignored the sympathies from them and continued. "It's okay we were only prolonging the inevitable. But I can't make the rent on my apartment by my self."

"You can stay with me Maureen." Reggie offered. "Lord knows this place is cheaper than where you were staying and I need a roommate."

Maureen jumped up and hugged her. "Thanks Reg."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "I'm not so sure I want you living with my girlfriend. You do have a tendency to well- be you."

She shot him a glare, but before she could say anything Roger jumped in. "Chill Mark." he said. "You don't have to worry about anything like that. Maureen has changed in the years we've known her, you have to admit. Plus she's with me now."

"I knew it!" Reg said happily. "I knew you two would make a great couple." she hugged both Maureen and Roger. "Isn't this wonderful Mark?"

"Just peachy." Mark said and walked out the door. Maureen and Roger exchanged worried looks.

"Don't worry about him." Reggie said. "He's just having trouble adjusting to this."

"Him?" Roger exclaimed. "He's having trouble adjusting? How do you think I feel? I just discovered that I like a girl I used to couldn't stand!"

Maureen came over and kissed him on the cheek. "Simmer Rog." she said. "I'll handle this." She went outside into the hall and climbed the stairs that led to the roof. Sure enough, Mark was sitting on one of the various lawn chairs they had put up there. She went and sat beside him.

They were both silent for a while. Then without looking at her Mark said, "Don't hurt him. He won't survive another heartbreak like the last two."

"I wouldn't do that to him Mark. Believe me, I wouldn't even go into this with him if I didn't think we had something." Maureen said.

Mark sighed. "I think subconsciously he's always liked you on some level. And I have to admit you'll be good for him." He got up and pulled Maureen to her feet. "Come on." he said.

"Where are we going?"

"To see about you moving in with Reggie." Mark said back. Then he turned around. "So are you still a lesbian?" he wanted to know.

Maureen smiled. "On some level maybe. But I think I'm going to stick with boys for a while." she replied. Then, "Thanks Mark. I appreciate you being cool with this."

He waved her gratitude away and they went back to the loft. They told Roger and Reggie that every thing was all right. Roger pulled Maureen into his arms. "Good I'm glad we settled that." he said. "Oh and while you were gone Collins called. He's coming back into town tomorrow."

"That's great." Mark said. "We haven't seen him in nearly a year. He hasn't even met Reggie yet." Then he had another thought. "Wait until he hears about you two. This is going to be great."

Maureen rolled her eyes at that. "Reg if you don't mind, I can start bringing my stuff over tonight." she said. "If there are any real men around here who are willing to help weak little me lift some boxes that is."

"Wait, you can't just leave your old place. Don't you have to officially fill out forms and stuff?" Mark wanted to know.

"Technically all that stuff is in Joanne's name, because technically it's her apartment and I was just staying there for a while. So luckily for us we can avoid all that legal crap and I can just leave." Maureen answered. "My stuff is even already in boxes. All we have to do is move it over here."

And of course by "we" Maureen meant Mark and Roger. And by "over here" she meant the eight blocks from her apartment to the loft. But three hours of lifting, walking, and complaining later, Maureen was officially moved in with Regina.

When they got back to the loft Roger collapsed on the couch and Maureen sat in his lap. "I promise you will be rewarded for your hard work later." she told him.

"Hey what about my hard work?" Mark asked.

"Don't look at me." she told him. "It's not my job to reward you."

"Look at it this way Mark." Roger said with a grin. "Your girlfriend is close to you, and now mine is too. Isn't seeing us happy together reward enough?"

"Sure." Mark said sarcastically. "It's like winning the freaking lottery or something. Except I can't use it to pay the rent and I want to barf when I think about it. But other wise- Yay me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Maureen and Reggie came over to the loft early to greet their boyfriends. However, they were both asleep when they got there.

"Reg you put some coffee on and I'll wake the boys." Maureen said. Reggie agreed and Maureen went into Roger's room first. He was sprawled across the bed shitless even though it was February and there was minimal heat in the loft. Maureen shook her head at that and then climbed on top of him.

"Roger, oh Roger." she called softly and kissed him on the neck.

Roger opened his eyes and looked into his girlfriend's big brown eyes. "Hello lovely." he said sleepily. "To what do I owe the pleasure of you being the first thing I see this morning?"

"Reg and I came over to help you guys prepare for Collins coming over and to make you some breakfast. But _some_ people want to sleep all morning." she replied.

Roger rolled over on top of her. "Well maybe if some people hadn't insisted on rewarding me all night I wouldn't be so tired." he said and began tickling her.

"Quit it Rog." Maureen shrieked, laughing. "You know I'm ticklish."

Roger just kissed her and continued his tickling. All the laughs and shrieks woke Mark up. He rolled his eyes, got up, and walked out into the kitchen. "Who's being murdered?" he asked Reggie.

She giggled and kissed him on the lips. "Maureen went to wake up Roger. Sounds like she succeeded."

"She usually does." Mark replied as he poured himself some coffee. A minute later Roger and Maureen cam walking out of his room.

"Hey Mark, Reg." Roger greeted them. He got some coffee for himself and Maureen and then pulled her into his lap as he sat down.

"Morning psycho lovebirds." Mark said back. "Did Collins say when he was showing up?"

Roger shook his head. "You know Collins. He'll show up when he feels like it and usually when we're not expecting it."

He had no sooner said this, when the door slid open and Collins came walking in. "How are my favorite bums?" he asked good-naturedly. Then he took in Maureen sitting on Roger's lap and Reggie standing by the sink. "Man, have I been gone eight months or eight years?"

Mark, Roger and Maureen got up to hug him. "Okay now someone fill me in here." he said when they had sat back down.

"This is Regina Parker." Mark said bringing Reggie forward. "She lives across the hall with Maureen and she's my girlfriend."

"Hi." Reggie said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Collins said. "It's about time Marky got a new girl." Then he turned to Roger and Maureen. "And what the hell's going on with you two?" he asked.

"Well," Maureen began. "Joanne and I broke up for the final time and I moved in with Reggie and-"

"Started sleeping with me." Roger interjected.

Collins just stared at him. "When did all this happen?" he wanted to know.

"Yesterday." They said simultaneously.

Collins burst out laughing. "I can't believe the two of you are together." he said. "There's never a dull moment around here is there? Damn, it's good to be home."

"And good to have you home." Maureen told him with a smile. "We've missed you around here."

"We have." Mark agreed. "Hey let's all go down to the Life and celebrate your homecoming."

They agreed that that was a good idea and the girls went back across the hall to get ready. Mark called dibs on the bathroom and went to shower. When they were alone, Collins turned to Roger. "So you seem to be recovering from Mimi quite nicely." he commented.

Roger nodded. "Yeah it was really hard at first. I mean you weren't here and Mark was always at work. But then I met Reggie and she knows what it's like to lose a loved one like that. She helped me get my feelings out in the open." He shrugged. "I promised Mimi I would be strong, so that's what I'm doing. I didn't want to end up in another mess like I did when April died."

"I feel you man." Collins said. "I'm proud of you too. And now you've got a new girl. And no offence to Mimi or April, but she seems hardier than they were. You sure you can keep up?"

Roger laughed. "I hope so." he replied. "It's funny. If you had've told me last year that I would be with Maureen I would have suggested Ritalin to go with your AZT. Now I'm just happy to have her with me. She makes me happier than I thought I would be after losing Mimi." he admitted.

Collins clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm just glad to see you happy again man. And Mark too. He really needed someone so he could get a life and stop babysitting you." he said.

"I couldn't agree more." Mark said as he came out. "Looking after Roger is not an easy or fun task."

Roger flipped him the finger as he walked by towards the bathroom. Mark stuck out his tongue and flipped it back.

"I'll say it again." Collins said with a laugh. "It's good to be home."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The gang went down to the Life Café and had a round of drinks. Mark and Reggie had switched to the afternoon shifts at their jobs so they had to leave for work. Collins, Maureen, and Roger headed back to the loft. When they came in Roger saw there was a message on the machine.

"It's probably Benny." he joked. "You know he's going to try to hit us up to baby sit." Alison had recently had a baby girl and she was driving Benny up the wall. Roger pressed the play button. But it wasn't Benny who'd called.

"Hello Roger darling. It's your Mother, Alan and I were hoping you'd like to come for a visit soon honey. We're cleaning out the old house and you have stuff still here. Alan said to trash it, but I wanted you to see what it was first. But if you don't want to come we understand dear. Love you. Bye."

"Shit. Fucking shit, shit, shit!" Roger exclaimed. "I hate it when she does that."

"What's wrong Roger?" Maureen asked, concerned.

"She is always guilting me into going over to the old house. You heard her with all the dear, and darling stuff. Now I have to go over there." he complained.

"What's so bad about going to see your mother?" Maureen wanted to know. "I thought you liked her."

"I love my mother. It's her husband I can't stand. When my dad died he just swooped right in and married her. We never got along and he was only too glad that I moved up here and away from him." Roger explained. "And now I have to go over there and make nice for who knows how long."

"What if I go with you?" Maureen suggested. "Then you won't have to deal with them by yourself."

"If you did that I would kiss you right here and now." he replied. "I'd ask Mark but he probably has to work and we need food around here."

"I'll go." Maureen told him. "I want to meet the woman responsible for raising such a wonderful man."

Roger scooped her up and kissed her thoroughly. "You are wonderful." he said happily. "How is it that I never realized how wonderful you are? I must have been crazy, or you know distracted by that whole you cheating on my best friend thing. But you are so freaking great."

Maureen raised an eyebrow. "Are you just saying all that so I'll sleep with you? Because that's going to happen anyway. I mean how can I resist your cute butt."

Collins grimaced. "Um could you two wait till I'm not here to do that? Cause I really don't want to see it." That's what he said, but he had to admit he was happy to Roger back to his old self.

"He's right." Maureen said. "We should take this somewhere more private."

Roger nodded. "As you wish." he said. Then he carried her to his room and dumped her on his bed. "Is this better?"

She giggled. "Yes." Then her mouth was too full of Roger's tongue to say anything else.

Mark and Reggie walked in the loft from work before Roger and Maureen emerged from the bedroom.

"What's going on?" Mark asked. He headed towards Roger's room.

Collins was sitting in a chair reading a book. "I would not go in there if I were you." he warned. "Rog's mother called and he has to go visit her. So now he's working off his frustrations with Maureen."

"Okay ew." Mark said and backed away from the door. "What did his mom want?"

"Something about there being old stuff of Roger's at the house that he needs to get before his stepfather trashes it." Collins replied. "Maureen just volunteered to go with him."

Mark's blue eyes widened. "Whoa Maureen is going to meet Roger's mom?" he asked in surprise. "That may not be the best idea." he walked to Roger's door and hammered on it. "Rog have you lost what little piece of mind you have?"

Maureen opened the door wearing Roger's shirt. "Do you mind Mark? We will be out in a minute. Nothing is that serious unless the loft is on fire or someone's dying." then she shut the door back. Mark sighed and plopped down on the couch where Reggie rubbed his shoulders.

About a minute later Roger came out carrying Maureen. She was still dressed in one of his shirts and he had donned another one. "Okay Mark what's the emergency?" he asked.

"Are you planning on telling your mother about Maureen being your girlfriend?" Mark wanted to know.

"Yeah I was."

"Roger you know what's going to happen if you do that." Mark warned. "Your mother is going to say it's nice but not mean it and Alan's going to make some stupid joke about Maureen and then you're going to get upset. Remember what happened when they met Mimi?"

Roger did remember. That day had been a disaster. Somehow he had forgotten to mention to his family that April had died and they thought Mimi was her. When he corrected them and told what happened, his stepfather had accused him of "killing April off" to find someone better. It had taken Mimi, his mother and Mark to keep him from killing Alan.

He sighed. "Alan will probably always be an ass Mark. I'm not going to let him get to me anymore." He picked up the phone and called his mother to let her know he'd be over the next day. _This time will be different_, he kept telling himself.

In fact he was still saying it in his head when he and Maureen got on the subway the next morning. One thing Roger and Maureen had in common was they were not morning people. So they were both pretty quiet during the ride. They arrived in Scarsdale a while later. Maureen had been there before when she had met Mark's parents. Roger's house wasn't that far from the subway stop, so they just walked the rest of the way.

"Here it is." Roger said suddenly. They stopped outside of a small comfortable looking house. He took a deep breath and knocked. A few seconds later the door was flung open and Roger found himself in the arms of his mother. She was shorter than him by half a foot but they had the same blond hair and green eyes.

"Hey Ma." Roger greeted, hugging her back. "You look good."

"Oh Roggy you always say that." his mother said with a grin. Then she noticed Maureen standing there. "Hello dear." she said. "You must be a friend of Roger's. I'm his mother. Call me Mallory."

"Hi Mallory." Maureen replied. "My name is Maureen Johnson."

Mallory looked thoughtful. "Roger, didn't Mark used to date a girl named Maureen? I remember his mother was telling me about how she dumped him a while ago."

Roger rolled his eyes. "Come on Ma, it's cold out here. Are you going to let us in or what?"

"Oh of course. Come in." she said quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They entered the warm house and Roger smelled the familiar scent of his mom's sugar cookies. As if she'd read his thoughts Mallory smiled. "They're fresh." she said to her son.

"Ma you didn't have to do that." he said.

"Well of course I did." his mother said briskly. "You're much too thin dear. Don't you eat at your place? Mark's always been a small boy, but not you. And how is Mark by the way?"

"Mark's fine Ma. He would have come but he had to work today." he grabbed Maureen's hand and led her to the kitchen where a young woman was sitting at the table with a plate of cookies and a magazine. She didn't even look up as Roger got plates out of the cabinet and cookies for him and Maureen.

He gestured for her to sit and then brought the food to that table and sat beside her. "Hello Lilly." he said to the young woman. "It's nice to see you too."

Lilly looked up. "Roger!" she squealed. "When did you get here?"

"I've been in the kitchen for about five minutes Lillian. What are you reading that has you so mesmerized you can't greet your big brother?"

At the word "brother" Maureen looked up. She knew Roger had a sister but had never met her. Lilly was a pretty girl with long dark blond hair. It wasn't as curly as Roger's and her eyes were more hazel than green, but it was easy to see that they were related.

"Sorry." Lilly was saying. She turned the magazine around and showed Roger the picture she had been looking at. "It's Adam Pascal. Isn't he hot?"

"Uh sure." Roger guessed. "Anyway Lil, this is Maureen Johnson. Maureen this is my sister Lillian."

"Hey." they both said. Then Lilly studied Maureen carefully. "She's your new girlfriend." she said finally.

"How do you know that?"

"She looks like your kind of girl. Plus I remember she used to date Mark and then they broke up. You never have any girls who are friends who you don't eventually date Rog." Lilly responded.

"Whatever." Roger said, then changed the subject. "Where's the wicked step dad?"

Lilly sighed. "Don't know and really couldn't give two flying fucks."

"Lilly watch your language. You're still a kid you know." Roger admonished.

"For your information I just turned nineteen and you cuss all the time. It's where I got it from." Lilly fired back.

"Where you got what from dear?" Mallory said as she entered the kitchen.

"Nothing Mom." Roger quickly interjected. "Where's Alan?"

"He's upstairs. He had to work late last night and he needs some rest. I'll just go and tell him you're here."

"Great." Roger said sarcastically. "Well we may as well get this over with." Maureen kissed him on the cheek and Lilly smirked.

"Hey at least you don't have to live with him." she said.

"And neither would you if you'd do yourself a favor and get out of here. Lilly you're nineteen, it's time you left home and went and got your own life." her brother suggested.

"So first I'm a kid, and now I'm old enough to be out on my own. Make up your mind Rog."

"Look Lil. You're my sister, I love you and want you to be happy. I don't see that happening while you live here with Alan and his insaneness." Roger said kindly.

"So now I'm insane?" Alan asked as he came through the kitchen door. "Well it's nice to see you too Roger." He looked him up and down. "You look skinny. What, are you too poor to afford food now?"

"I'm skinny because I have AIDS. Not cause I don't eat, Alan. Which judging by your stomach, you do too much. That or you're pregnant."

You're the one who has a different girlfriend every time you visit. I'm surprised you haven't knocked one of them up yet. Speaking of which, where is your girlfriend? Don't tell me she left you." Alan snapped back.

Maureen was not one to sit quietly while her friends were insulted, unless she was doing the insulting. And she could see how Alan's last comment had hurt Roger. "Actually I'm his girlfriend now." she spoke up.

Everyone turned to look at her. "That's right." Roger chimed in. "She is. Alan I'm sure I told you and Ma that Mimi died over a year ago. Maybe you just don't pay attention." He took Maureen's hand. "Lilly I'll see you later, okay? Ma, I'm sorry. Just throw my old stuff away. Alan, burn in hell." Then he kissed his mother on the cheek and walked out of the house.

Not another word was said until they were safely on the subway. Then Maureen looked over at Roger. "You okay?" she asked.

Roger just shrugged. Maureen had known him long enough to know that that meant he didn't want to talk about it and she noticed that he was still clutching her hand. In fact he didn't let it go until they were standing in front of the loft's front door about half an hour later. When they entered Collins was watching television and Mark was fiddling with his camera. They both looked up as the two came in and Roger flopped onto the couch beside Collins.

"How was it?" Mark asked.

Roger just shot him a look. "It sucked okay? And if you say I told you so, I'll cut your hands off so you can't use your camera anymore." he said angrily.

"Okay." Mark replied slowly. "How's your sister then?"

"She's fine." was the only response. Maureen looked at Mark and shook her head, indicating that he should stop talking. Mark just shrugged and went back to his camera.

"You know what? I think we need a few healthy does of booze to lighten this mood." Collins suggested. "Where's that girlfriend of yours Marky? Bring her over and let the festivities begin."

Mark chuckled at that. "Collins, Reg is only nineteen. I don't think she needs to be exposed to the insane drinking habits of you three." He was referring to the fact that whenever there was alcohol involved, Roger, Collins and Maureen couldn't grip the meaning of restraint.

"Oh come on Mark. If she's going to date you then she's going to be exposed to it eventually. Let the chick have some fun." Maureen protested.

"Oh fine." Mark acquiesced. "I'll go get her."

"And I'll get the booze." Collins said. When they were gone Roger looked over at Maureen. "I'm sorry." he said.

"For what?"

"That you had to see that at my mom's house. And that I was so distant on the way back here."

Maureen laughed. "Roger if you think I'm offended by you being distant then you're crazy. You've been distant since I met you." Then she got up and went to sit by him. "Don't apologize for being you and reacting to an asshole the way most people would."

Roger smiled a little and kissed her on the mouth gently. She grinned against his lips and deepened the kiss. They went at it for a while until Mark opened the door with Reggie in tow.

"Oh jeez. Come on you guys!" he exclaimed when he saw them. "That's what bedrooms are for."

They broke apart grinning sheepishly. And then Collins came in. "Let the party begin!" he said.

They broke out the plastic cups that served as glasses at Mark and Roger's, and began pouring and drinking.

About four hour later every one but Roger was pretty much passed out on the couch and floor. He picked up Maureen's sleeping form, took her into his bedroom and laid her in his bed. Then he sat on the floor and picked up his guitar. He watched her for a minute as she slept, then began to softly pluck out random notes and chords. After a while Maureen stirred. Roger got up to sit beside her on the bed. He stroked her hair gently and hummed. She cracked an eyelid open and saw him.

"It's just me. Go back to sleep." he murmured to her.

She nodded and yawned. "Love you Rog." she mumbled. "Always have." then she went back to sleep.

Roger's eyes widened. _Did she-, _he asked himself. _No, must have been the alcohol talking. It must have been. _He repeated it in his head. But in his heart he didn't want to be right. He wanted her to have meant it, because then it would justify what he was feeling for her.

Author's Note: I know people don't usually fall in love after dating for like three days in the real world. But in the land of RENT you've got people falling in love all willy-nilly in one night. So please just go with it, because they have to be in love for the next part of the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Maureen awoke the next morning with a splitting headache. She looked around and tried to remember the events of the night before. She was still in Roger's bed and the last thing she remembered was him stroking her hair and her saying she loved him.

She had no sooner remembered this, when Roger came into the room. "Hey you're awake." he said with a smile. "I thought you might need this." he held up some coffee and a bottles of aspirin and water.

"Bless you." Maureen said gratefully and took both from him. "How's everybody else?"

"Mark's better now that he's had his aspirin, he's tending to Reg. And you know Collins is an old pro, so he'll be fine when he wakes up." Roger replied. He didn't want to bring up what she had said last night because he wasn't sure how she really felt.

Maureen was having the same conflict. She wanted to tell Roger that she had always loved him but it would be too awkward she thought. She fell back against the pillows, only to spring forward again. "I forgot I have a doctor's appointment today." she said.

"Why?" Roger wanted to know. "Are you sick?"

"No, it's just my mother is convinced that all gay people get AIDS and she keeps setting up all these different appointments for me to checked out. It's a bit stupid really." she replied. "But if I don't go and then send her my clean bill of health she'll start prying. And I'd just rather go to the doctor."

"You want me to come with?" Roger inquired.

"You're sweet." Maureen said with a smile. "But I know you've got better things to do than sit around with me at the OBGYN office and watch me get poked with things."

"Actually that's my idea of a perfect Saturday. You know that, or me doing the poking myself." he joked. "But seriously I'll go."

"No Roger. This is a girl thing. You stay here with Mark and Collins and do whatever it is you boys do." Maureen responded. "I'll be back soon with a clean bill of health."

Roger nodded and gave her a kiss. But Maureen was only partially right. At the doctor's office she found out that she _was _healthy. Healthy and pregnant. And since she had been with a woman up until a few days ago, there was no doubting who the father was.

She arrived back at the loft. Roger and Mark were playing checkers and from the look of it Mark was winning. "Rog. Can we talk for a minute?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said looking up. "I'm losing anyway." They went into his bedroom. "What's up?"

"Um, so I just came from the doctor and I have some interesting news." Maureen began.

That got Roger worried. "Are you okay?" he asked, a little panicked.

"Yeah, it's just that, I'm. well I'm pregnant Roger." she lowered her eyes. "And I guess it's safe to say you're the father."

"How?" was all Roger could say.

"Well you know there have been several occasions when it could have happened. There were those times on the couch of my old place. Then here in this bed and on your couch." Maureen joked weakly.

"But we were careful." Roger protested. "Always."

"Yeah well you know sometimes things don't work." she replied. "And it turns out we had one of these times."

That scared Roger. "Maureen, if you could get pregnant, then maybe you could have gotten-" he couldn't finish.

"No they checked. I'm still negative." she assured him. She had been strong up until this. Now she began to cry. "I'm sorry Roger. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Roger pulled her over into his lap. "Hey it's okay." he soothed. "Look we'll get through this somehow. I promise."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Maureen asked through her tears. "You never used to be nice to me. So what's changed?"

"You mean besides the fact that we are together now and I love you?" Roger replied automatically.

"Yeah besides that." she said back. Then she registered what he'd said. "What did you say?"

"Uh, that I love you." he repeated. "I do you know. Not sure why, but I do."

"I love you too Roger. In a way I always have." she buried her face in his shirt. "Do you think we can handle this? Having a child and being all in love, I mean."

Roger kissed her neck. "Not sure." he said. "But I kinda think we have to."

"You're right. And I want to keep this baby. I mean, who knows when I will have a chance to have another one? But you don't have to be a part of this if you don't want to."

Roger was silent for a minute, considering his position in this. "Of course I'm going to be a part of this. I already am. And I won't leave you to do this alone. You're not stable enough." he said finally.

Maureen punched him lightly on the arm. "Like you are." she said with a smirk. Then she got serious. "This is going to be a big change for us."

"Well sometimes change is good. Especially for us. It's not like we do anything of substance anyway." Roger admitted with a smile. He kissed her again. "This is a good way for me to forget my old problems."

Maureen giggled. "Yeah and it gives way to all new ones." she wiped her eyes on his shirt and sighed. "Now we just have to go and tell everyone."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes we do Roger. We can't just pop the baby in nine months and be like, 'surprise'!"

"Did I ever tell you that I hate it when you're right?" Roger groaned. The he got up off the bed and pulled Maureen to her feet. "Let's get this over with."

They went out into the main room to tell them. Mark and Reggie were cuddled up on the couch and Collins was in the kitchen.They all looked up when they came out.

"Hey you guys okay?" Collins asked.

"Yeah you've been in there for a long time." Reggie chimed in.

"They were probably just doing what they do best." Mark said.

"Will you all just shut up?" Roger told them. "We have something very important to tell you and your theories are not helping."

"Simmer baby." Maureen said. Then she turned to the others. "Roger and I are having a baby." she announced.

"With who?" Mark wanted to know.

"Each other, dummy." Roger clarified. "And before you ask, yes it's mine, no Maureen doesn't have AIDS, and yes we're keeping it."

The room was dead silent for a minute. Then Collins grinned. "The two of you with a kid. Now that should be something to see."

Reg went next. "Oh my God you two! That's wonderful! You'll be great parents I just know it."

Mark remained silent though. Roger went over to him. "Mark?" he asked uncertainly.

His best friend smiled slowly. "Well now you're stuck with her Rog." he joked. "Can you handle this? Being a father with all your many- issues?"

"I want to try." Roger said sincerely. "But I can always use some help if you're willing."

"What do I know about kids?" Mark asked with a shrug. "But I'll help in any way I can because I know you two will need it."

"Oh thank you Marky!" Maureen screeched and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Thank you thank you thank you."

"Alright already Maureen. Get off me." he said trying to wiggle free with no success. "Roger could you please get your baby mama off me?"

"Don't call her that." Roger told him, but he did pull Maureen off of Mark and into his arms.

Collins and Mark looked at them strangely. "You know," Collins began. "I never really noticed it before, but you two look so right together. Like you belong with each other."

Mark nodded. "Yeah, I can see it too. You two fit together so well."

"Cut it out you guys." Roger ordered. "I don't want to hear any of that destiny and belonging together crap. We just got together and that's the end of it."

Maureen looked up into Roger's beautiful green eyes. "Well maybe not the end of it." she said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Roger, Mark, and Collins stayed up late talking that night after Maureen and Reggie had gone back across the hall. Mark was telling Collins the story of how he and Reggie had gotten together while Roger played his guitar.

After a while Collins turned to him. "You're taking all this surprisingly well." he commented. "I'm surprised you haven't freaked out by now."

Roger shrugged. "It still seems a little unreal to me right now." he said. "Just wait until it really sinks in. Then I might need to be sedated."

Mark chuckled. "Yeah, wait until Mo start's showing. Then the panic will begin."

"Or until the morning sickness starts. That should be a real eye opener." Collins chimed in.

Roger struck a note on the guitar. "Thanks a lot you guys. This is really making me feel better. You have no idea how much I appreciate it." he said dryly.

"That's what friends are for man." Collins replied and got to his feet. "Well I'm going to bed." Of course Collins's bed was really the couch so Mark and Roger cleared out of the living room and went into Roger's room.

"So what are you going to name your kid?" Mark wanted to know.

"I haven't even begun to think about that." Roger told him. "Maureen and I are going to have to have some serious conversations about this before any decisions are made."

"Have you talked about anything?"

"All we know for sure is that she's keeping it and I'm going to be involved." Roger said with a sigh. "This is going to be a very interesting experience."

"To say the least." Mark said. "I'm still having a hard time picturing you and Maureen as parents. Even less parents of the same child." he shook his head.

"I feel you Mark." Roger yawned. "Well I'd better get to bed too." he said. "I have a feeling there's going to be a lot for me to do tomorrow."

Mark got up to leave. "You know this is going to mean you have to get a job right?" he asked. "Someone has to support the kid."

Roger groaned. "Man, I really need to stop sleeping around so much." he said.

"I've been telling you that for years." Mark said and went to his own room.

When he was gone, Roger flopped back onto his bed. "Mimi." he whispered. "I know you and Angel are up there watching all of this unfold. I ask that the two of you use your heavenly powers to grant me strength through this. I have a feeling that I'm really going to need it." Then he turned over and went to sleep.

Meanwhile Maureen and Reggie were having a similar conversation at their place. Maureen was in her room brushing her hair while Reg talked to her.

"You really lucked out you know." she was saying. "The first guy you snag after being dumped by Joanne is a super hot and super nice guy."

"Well super hot anyway." Maureen muttered. "But you're right, I could have done a lot worse than Roger." she put the brush away and sighed. "I can't believe that I'm dating Roger and we're having a child. It's so unreal."

"But it's good right?" Reggie asked.

Maureen smiled. "I really think it is." she said. Then there was a knock on the door. "That's probably one of the boys."

"I'll see." Reg said and got up to answer it. Maureen continued to get ready for bed until she heard a familiar voice say "Hello Reggie. Is Maureen here?"

Reg replied. "Uh sure Joanne I'll go get her." Then she raced down the hall to Maureen's room.

Before she could open her mouth Maureen said, "I know. I heard her. You stay back here, this might get a little messy."

"So you're going to tell her?" Reg wanted to know.

"Don't think I have a choice." Maureen walked to the front room of the apartment. "Hey Joanne. What brings you here?" she asked casually.

"You just up and left the apartment without saying anything. Just because we broke up doesn't mean you had to leave." Joanne told her.

"I didn't really feel comfortable staying there." Maureen replied. "Plus living here with Reggie has it's benefits. Now I can be close to my baby and he can be close to his." she said with a small smile.

"I don't think Mark qualifies as your baby anymore Maureen. You two have been apart for nearly three years now." Joanne said shrewdly.

"That's why I wasn't talking about Mark." Maureen said timidly. "I was referring more to Roger."

Joanne burst out laughing. "Roger is your baby? Maureen sweetie I think you're a little confused. Roger can barely stand you most of the time. He's no more your baby than you are his."

Maureen sighed. "Roger is my baby now. Well one of my babies anyway." She said and patted her stomach. "And I may not be his baby, but I'm carrying it."

Joanne's eyes widened as she caught on. "Are you telling me that only three days after we broke up you and Roger are together and now you're pregnant with his child?" she asked in disbelief. "Is that what you're telling me Maureen."

Maureen nodded. "Yeah that's pretty much what I'm saying."

"This is insane." Joanne muttered and left the apartment. No doubt to go across the hall and ask Roger for herself.

Maureen sighed and went back to Reg's room to tell her what had happened. Then the two girls went to bed.

Around five the next morning Maureen was still asleep when she felt someone getting into her bed. She cracked an eye open and found a rather perturbed looking Roger getting under the covers beside her.

"Hey Pookie." she mumbled sleepily. "What's up?"

He looked at her. "I got a rather interesting visit from your ex-girlfriend at two o'clock this morning." he said.

Maureen groaned. "I'm so sorry Roger. She was over here asking why I moved out and I had to tell her what happened with us. I guess she didn't believe me so she went to ask you about it."

"Too right she did." Roger replied. "She was beating down my bedroom door wanting to know exactly what my problem was. Given the fact that it was two in the morning and I had no idea what she was talking about, I didn't have an answer for her."

Maureen groaned again and buried her head in her hands. Roger continued. "So then she yelled at me for about half an hour for taking advantage of you when you were, as she put it, "broken hearted and vulnerable"."

"What happened then?" she asked.

"Mark came out of his room and cleared everything up rather loudly. In fact they happen to still be over there talking, loudly. So that's why I'm here."

Maureen sighed and kissed Roger gently. "I'm so sorry that happened. I'll go over there and make her leave." she said.

"Don't bother." he said with a yawn. "Mark's got it covered. Plus they woke Collins up with all the yelling. It'll be resolved in a few hours. Meanwhile we can get some sleep in the comfort of your bed." he pulled her over closer to him as he said this.

She snuggled up next to him. "That sounds like a plan."


	8. Chapter 8

Okay my friends, now that we know what's going on here the story is going to change up a bit. It's going to be told in four parts. Chapters 1-7 are the introduction. The next part, starting with chapter 8 is the first trimester. Next is the second trimester and last is the third. So here it is.

Chapter 8

Maureen was lying on the couch of the apartment she shared with Reggie. Her two months pregnant belly was still small but it had developed a round-ish bump. True to his word, Roger was starting to get a little freaked out about the whole being a father thing. Especially since it had forced him to go out and get a job.

That's why Maureen was lying on the couch. She was waiting for Roger to get off from work so she could tell him about her visit to the doctor. Reggie was in the kitchen with Mark cooking dinner.

"Are you alive over there Mo?" Mark asked with a smile.

"Barely." Maureen replied. It really wasn't that fun being pregnant. "I don't know why they call it morning sickness because it lasts all freaking day."

Reggie giggled. "You'll be alright Maureen." she said kindly. She stirred the spaghetti sauce and the smell started to nauseate Maureen, who swore and ran to the bathroom.

Mark stifled a laugh behind his hand and Reg smacked him. "That's not funny babe." she admonished. "Maureen is getting ready to give birth to new life."

"Oh yeah, like we really need a little Roger/Maureen hybrid running around here." he said back. Reg smacked him again as the door opened and Roger stepped in.

"Hey you guys." he greeted. "Where's Maureen?"

Mark jerked his head towards the bathroom and Roger grimaced. "So how was work?" Mark wanted to know. Roger had gotten a job at the record store down the street and he was surprised by how much he enjoyed working there.

"It was cool." he responded. Maureen emerged from the bathroom and smiled at him. "Hey baby." he greeted. "You okay?"

"Yeah." she said. "Just doing that thing we pregnant ladies do." Maureen replied.

"What did the doctor have to say?" Roger wanted to know. "Good news I hope."

"Oh yeah. He said that the baby is healthy but I need to up my calcium intake. Other than that, our baby is doing fine." she told him.

"And how's my other baby doing? You know aside from the throwing up."

Maureen giggled. "I'm okay." she said with a small smile. "I missed you though. I hate that you have to work all the time."

Roger shrugged. "I have to if we're going to support this child Maureen. I plan to stick with it so our baby can grow up happy and healthy."

Maureen kissed him. "You are such a sweetie. How was it that I never noticed that before?"

"I don't know. How is it that I never noticed how truly beautiful you are before?" Roger asked in response, smoothing Maureen's hair from her face.

"God." Mark groaned. "You guys are going to make _me_ throw up with all that. You never noticed those things about each other because you were too busy hating each other's guts, remember?"

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Nope. I don't recall that ever happening." she said.

"Whatever Mo." Mark retorted. Then he turned to Roger. "Come on let's go back across the hall for a minute."

"Why?" Roger asked, confused.

"Just come on." Mark insisted.

Roger shrugged and followed him back to their loft across the hall. "So what's going on Mark?" he wanted to know. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I just need your advice about something." Mark pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a gold ring set with a small, yet brilliant, diamond.

"Aww Marky you really love me! But I can't marry you. You know, because of the whole Maureen is carrying my baby thing. Oh and plus I don't like you like that." Roger teased.

"Oh shut it, would you?" Mark said seriously. "It's for Reggie. I want to ask her to marry me."

"Whoa." Roger said. "That's wonderful Mark. What do you need me for? Seems like you've got every thing you need."

"How should I propose though?" Mark asked. "I've never done this kind of thing before."

"Neither have I." Roger reminded him. "I guess you should tell her that you love her and then just ask. I've always been rather annoyed by those guys who go into all that elaborate crap when they propose. You should just come on out and say what you mean and then ask her. And do it soon. None of that waiting for a convenient moment shit."

"You've got a point." Mark admitted. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think about marrying Maureen?"

Roger sighed and then sat on the couch. "All the time." he said after a while. "I mean it seems like it would be the right thing to do with the baby on the way and all."

"But?" Mark prompted.

"But I don't want that to be the only reason I would marry her. That makes it seem like if there was no baby I wouldn't want to marry her." Roger explained.

"Do you love her?"

"I do." Roger replied instantly. There was no doubt in his mind. "I love her so much. But I'm not sure it's the right kind of love to keep us married. I'd rather just not be married when we have the baby than put it through us getting a divorce. Because that could get very messy."

Mark looked at Roger with a new respect for him. "Roger you've grown so much in the years since April died. Even since Mimi died. The old Roger would never be going all out to take care of his kid. I'm so proud of you."

"I'm proud of you too Mark. The old you would never have enough balls to ask a girl out, let alone to marry you. Glad to see you've gotten better with women."

"I'd say you were getting better with women too but your sleeping around is still getting you into trouble." Mark replied with a grin.

Roger slung his arm around his best friend's shoulder. "Come on Mr. Marriage Man. Let's go back over there and get you a fiancé."

Mark took a deep breath. "Okay I'm ready." he said. And the two friends went back to the girls' apartment.

"You boys okay?" Maureen asked as they came back in.

"Of course we are Mo." Mark responded. "We're just fine." He took another deep breath. "Reg could I talk to you for a minute?" he asked then.

"Sure Mark. What's up?" Reg replied.

"We've been together for a while now Reggie," Mark began. "and we work so good together. You're the most wonderful girlfriend I've ever had."

"Hey what about me?" Maureen asked indignantly and Roger shushed her.

"What are you saying Mark?" Reg wanted to know.

"I'm saying that I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife." He got down on one knee, pulled out the ring, and smiled up at her. "Regina Parker will you marry me?" he asked finally.

The room was dead silent for a minute. Then Reggie let out a sob of happiness. "Yes Mark Cohen. I will marry you." Mark grinned and they kissed for a minute.

"Aww that's so wonderful you guys." Maureen said as she wiped her eyes. "It's about time someone makes an honest man out of Marky."

"Hear hear!" Roger concurred.

Mark laughed. "Um you guys? Dinner will be a little postponed. Do you think you could give us about an hour?"

Roger raised an eyebrow. "Sure we could." he said and got up, pulling Maureen to her feet. "We'll see you in a bit. Just um, don't end up like us, okay?"

"Like you?" Reg asked.

"Yeah you know." he pointed at Maureen's belly.

"We got it Roger. Bye." Mark said and pushed them out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After Mark and Reggie "celebrated" their engagement, they all sat down for dinner at Mark and Roger's loft. Reggie and Maureen kept looking at Reggie's engagement ring and squealing.

"I can't believe that I'm getting married before I'm even old enough to drink." she said at one point. "This is so cool."

Roger smiled at her enthusiasm. "You know what this means Marky?" he asked.

"Yeah. It means that I'm going to be happy with the woman I love for the rest of my life." Mark responded happily.

"Well yeah." Roger agreed. "But it also means that you're going to have to meet her parents."

"He's right." Reggie said. "My mother will never believe this." She saw the worried look on her fiancé's face. "Oh don't worry Mark, my parents aren't that bad. They're just very uptown and strict. I'm sure they'll like you though."

"Of course they will." Maureen chimed in. "My parents loved Mark. They still do actually. All I hear from my mother is 'why can't you and Mark get back together?'." Then she turned to Roger. "And speaking of parents, I think we do need to tell mine and yours about this baby of ours Roger sweetie."

Roger groaned. "Why Maureen?"

"The same reason that I said we had to tell our friends. We can't just pop the baby in nine, well seven, months and be like 'surprise!'." She said back. "You know we have to tell them."

Roger groaned again and banged his head repeatedly against the table. The others just watched him until he stopped and looked up. "Fine I'll call my mother and her husband tonight."

"And I'll call my parents too." Maureen said. "You'll see Roger, it'll be okay." She got up and kissed him on the cheek. "Well I'm going to bed."

"Wait." Roger said. "Since Mark and Reggie are getting married and we have to raise our child I think we should amend our living situation."

Maureen turned around. "You mean we should live together?" she asked.

"Well it only makes since. I mean, I don't think Reggie wants her husband living with me while she lives with you. It will be much easier that way."

"That's true." Mark concurred. "So what do you suggest?"

"Well since Maureen and I have to raise a child here, I think we should stay over here and Mark can move in with Reggie." Roger told them.

They all agreed that that was the best idea and they decided they would start moving their stuff around the next day.

Once everyone was gone Roger picked up the phone and dialed his mother's number. Lilly answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Lil." Roger said. "It's Roger. Is Ma around?"

"Yeah. Why, what's up?" Lilly wanted to know.

"Maureen's pregnant." Roger replied simply.

Lilly was quiet for a minute. "Yours?" she asked finally.

"If it wasn't would there be a point to this phone call?"

"Guess not." Lilly replied. "Well congratulations then, I suppose. I'll go and get Mom."

"Thanks." Roger said.

A minute later his mother got on the phone. "Oh Roger honey, it's so good to hear from you." she said happily. "I was praying you were going to call soon."

"You know me Ma. I just needed sometime to cool off. Anyway I have something really important to tell you." he told her.

"What is it dear?" Mallory asked, a little worriedly. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. It's just that, well-" he couldn't say it. "Mark's getting married." he finished lamely.

"That's so wonderful for him." His mother exclaimed. "It's about time he settled down."

"Yeah it is." Roger agreed. "So I was thinking that I would come see you tomorrow."

"Really?" Mallory asked suspiciously. "You never just decide to come over here like that. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Ma."

"Don't you lie to me Roger Arthur Davis. What have you done?" his mother demanded.

Roger winced at that. "Hey easy on all that whole name stuff Ma." he said. "I haven't done anything." He was met with a cold silence from the other end of the line. So he sighed and confessed. "Okay Mom. You got me. My girlfriend Maureen is pregnant."

"Oh Roger." his mother said with disappointment. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I love her and that I'm going to take care of my child when it's born." he retorted.

"But Roger you're not ready for a child. And that building you live in is no place to raise one."

"Look Mother, I'm not asking you to accept this. I just thought you should know." Roger said, and hung up the phone.

"That sounded like it went well." Mark said sarcastically from the doorway.

"You have no idea." Roger replied. "But hey, I said I would tell her, and I did. So my work here is done."

Mark tried to hide a smile. "Oh yeah, is that what you think? Roger have you ever met Maureen's parents?" he asked him.

"Not officially, but I saw them at Maureen and Joanne's engagement thing a few years ago." he responded. "Why?"

"Let's just say that when they find out you got their daughter pregnant there are going to be mixed reactions." Mark said.

"Like what?"

"Well first, they're going to be happy that Maureen's not dating a woman anymore. But then you have to look at the fact that Maureen is their only child. So I think they might be a little upset that you knocked her up with no intent to marry her." Mark told him. "Then there's the whole, you being an ex-junkie who just got a job thing."

"Great." Roger said and dropped onto the couch. "Just great."

Then Maureen slid the front door open. "Hey Roger I have some good news." she said.

That made Roger sit up. "What is it? I need any good news I can get."

"We can put off talking to my parents for a while. My aunt said that they're out of town for the next month and a half." she told him.

Roger smiled. "Wonderful. Now I have a little more time to make myself seem more responsible and fatherly."

Maureen stifled a giggle. "Um Roger? I love you to death, but I think it might take a lot longer than a month and a half to make you responsible and fatherly."

Mark burst out laughing and Maureen blew Roger a kiss and left. Roger dropped his head into his hands. "Why is everyone against me today? Jeez, a little support from my wonderful friends, is that too much to ask?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Mark, are you okay?" Maureen asked her friend. "You look a little pale." This was the day that Mark was going to meet Reggie's parents for the first time and he was very nervous.

"I'm always pale." Mark said back.

Maureen giggled at that, because it was true. She got sick of looking at him trying to straighten his tie so she got up to help him. "Yeah but you seem especially pale today. Don't worry. I'm sure that Reg's parents will like you." She finished with the tie and kissed him on the cheek. "I know we all do."

"Thanks Mo." Mark said and hugged her.

"Hey man, too close." Roger teased as he came out of his room struggling with his own tie. "You do have your own woman you know." He continued to fumble with the tie. "Why is this so hard?" he exclaimed.

"Because you have it on the wrong way silly." Maureen said with a sigh and went to help him too. "You know if you got dressed up more then this wouldn't be a problem." Reg's parents were coming to the loft and they were all trying to make a good impression on them.

"What would I get dressed up for around here?" Roger asked. "I'm only doing it now for Mark." Maureen finished helping him and stepped back to look at him.

"You _should _dress up more." She said with a small smile. "Because you look really good right now."

"Well thank you." Roger accepted. He reached out and touched her stomach. "You, my very dearest, look simply radiant. Not only are you beautiful on your own, but you have that pregnant lady beauty going on too."

"Well you put it there." Maureen joked and kissed him too. Then broke apart to look at Mark.

"Mark you're fidgeting." Roger informed him. "Relax. You're the most respectable looking person here. You'll be fine."

"It's bad enough that we haven't told them we're engaged. Why did we decide they should come here?" Mark asked regretfully. He took off his glasses and polished them for the hundredth time that morning.

"Because this is where you and their daughter live." Maureen gently reminded him. "At least we cleaned up before they came."

They had spent all of the past two days cleaning the loft and making it look like nice. It was hard work, considering they hadn't really cleaned the loft in about five years. Nevertheless, it did look better now that most of the old junk was gone.

Mark looked at his watch. "Okay they'll be here in like five minutes. Please you guys, I'm begging you, be nice, be respectful, and just be normal. Please. If you love me at all you'll do this for me."

"Mark you seriously need to chill. Of course we're going to behave. Plus I need the practice dealing with parents for when I meet Maureen's. So calm down, take a deep breath and relax."

Mark was just trying to do that when there was a knock on the door. "Oh crap that's them." he said.

Roger rolled his eyes and went to open the door. Reggie was standing outside with two people who looked just like her. "Hey Roger." she greeted.

"Hey." he said back. "Come on in."

Once they were inside Reg began the introductions. "Guys these are my parents Alyssa and Donovan Parker. Mom Dad, these are my closest friends. That's Roger Davis, next to him is his girlfriend and my roommate Maureen Johnson, and the wonderful young man over there is my Mark."

The Parkers shook everyone's hand and sat down on the couch. "So," Alyssa began. "do you live in this loft Regina?"

"No, this is Mark and Roger's loft. Maureen and I live across the hall."

"Oh." Alyssa said politely and looked around; her eyes came to rest on Maureen's stomach. "Maureen I hope I'm not being rude, and forgive me for asking if you're not, but are you pregnant?"

"Yes I am." Maureen replied and smiled up at Roger. "Have been for about three months now."

"Oh that's simply marvelous!" Alyssa exclaimed. "There's nothing more special than the birth of a child."

"Yeah we're pretty excited about it." Roger chimed in.

"So the baby is yours?" Donovan asked Roger.

"Yes." he answered proudly. "It's mine."

"And you two aren't married?" Donovan continued.

"No we're not." Maureen said firmly. Reg's father opened his mouth to say something else, but his wife silenced him with a look.

"So Mark what do you do?" he asked changing the subject.

"Well I'm sort of a free lance filmmaker." Mark answered. "But that doesn't pay the rent around here, so I also work at the supermarket down the street."

"The supermarket." Alyssa said. "How- how nice. Um, what sort of films do you make?"

"They're mostly documentaries about AIDS and homelessness and how things like that affect people I know." Mark answered.

"Do you know many people who have AIDS?" Alyssa wanted to know.

Mark avoided looking at Roger, though he could feel his green eyes staring at him. "Uh, yes I do. Some of my closest friends have it or have died from it."

Roger sat back with a satisfied smile as Reggie's parents murmured their sympathies. He was glad to see that Mark wasn't selling out his beliefs or his friends for these people.

"So." Donovan said. "You said that you had something important to tell us Regina dear. What is it?"

Reggie glanced at Mark and swallowed. "Well Daddy," she began. "you and Mother know that I have been very happy here in the city for the past eight months. That's partially because here I can be myself like I never could at home. And it's mostly because of the wonderful friends I've made since coming here." She paused and smiled at Roger and Maureen. "But it would have never felt like home if I hadn't had Mark. You both know how reluctant I have been about dating since Adam died."

Her parents nodded. "We're so happy that you've finally been able to overcome that honey. And we're even gladder that you found someone nice like Mark here to be with." her mother said.

"Well I'm happy that you feel that way mother." Reg said. "Because that's kind of what we wanted to talk to you about." She got up and went over to Mark. "Mother, Daddy, Mark's asked me to marry him. And I said yes."

Alyssa and Donovan just stared at them.

"So we're engaged." Reg reiterated. "As in we're getting married." They were still silent. "You know sometime, within the near future."

"Oh my." Alyssa said. "I'm not sure what to say to that."

"Well I am." Donovan jumped in. "There is no way that you are getting married Regina. I knew that letting you come here was a bad idea. And now you've proven it. You're only nineteen. You are too young, too immature, and too naïve to get married. And especially to him."

"Donovan." Alyssa warned.

"No Alyssa. I've been silent for too long. You're my only child Regina, and I'll be damned if I let you ruin your life by marrying some lower east side bum who works in a supermarket and hangs out with people who are infected with one of the most deadly viruses out there. No, it won't happen. I forbid it." Reg's father continued.

Roger started to say something, but broke off when Mark shook his head. Reggie had walked toward her father with a dangerous gleam in her green eyes. "_You forbid it?_" she asked angrily. "You're saying that you forbid me to marry the man I love?"

"If the man you love is any of the things that I described then yes." her father replied flippantly.

Reggie narrowed her eyes. "Let me tell you something Father." she said dangerously. "I _am _nineteen years old. But you know what? In those nineteen years, I proved that I am capable. I watched someone I really care about slowly kill himself. You said you let me leave. That's a bunch of shit. I wanted to leave Boston and I worked and busted my ass and got out. And no, this place isn't the nicest. But I work to support myself living here. So don't call me naïve or immature."

"You watch the way you talk to me young lady." Donovan said warningly.

"No Dad. You need to watch the way you talk to me and about Mark." Reg retorted. "He is a wonderful man who loves me and everyone he knows. You say that he's a bum? Well that's just crazy. Mark goes to work every morning so that we can eat around here. When Roger was going through some hard times, he went to work double time to ensure that he ate."

"Go Reggie." Roger stage whispered.

"And don't you ever insult my friends like that again. Just because they have AIDS does not mean that there is anything wrong with being friends with them. In fact two of my closest friend have it. So Dad, Mom, we're going to try this again. Mark and I are getting married. I'm not asking for your permission, I'm not asking you to pay for anything, or even to come to the wedding. I'm just telling you that it's going to happen." With that Reggie sat down in a chair.

The room was silent for a good thirty seconds. Then Reg's father looked down. "I'm sorry Regina." he said. "If you want to marry him, well that's your decision. Forgive me for trying to look out for you the best way I know how. I just want you to be happy and I see that he makes you happy. So if you want to marry him, I stand behind you."

"Thank you Daddy. I'm sorry I got out of control just then." Then she turned to her mother. "Mother, what do you say?"

"Honey I was just surprised. I wasn't going to forbid you to marry Mark. He seems nice. Just a bit quiet but I can see that you love him." Alyssa said.

Reg went and hugged her mother and then her father. "Thanks you guys." she said. "I really wanted you guys to accept us."

**A/N: **YAY FOR MARK AND REGGIE! That argument was resolved rather quickly because I'm tired of mean parents who stand in the way of their kids being in love. Anyway, good news all around for the RENT gang. I should be updating more frequently now that I'm in school again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - The Second Trimester

Roger, and the now five months pregnant Maureen, were in the doctor's office lobby waiting to be seen by their doctor.

"So we can find out the sex of the baby today, right?" Roger asked.

"Supposedly." Maureen replied. "I'm a little nervous about that."

Roger smiled and pulled her closer. "Don't worry Mo. If it's a girl, she'll get your beauty. If it's a boy, he'll get my rugged handsomeness."

"Hopefully he'll just inherit your looks and not your habits." Maureen said back with a grin.

"Ha ha." Roger retorted as their names were called. They got up and followed the nurse into the doctor's office.

"Good afternoon you two." she greeted them. "How are you feeling today?"

"I feel alright Dr. Williams." Maureen responded. "The morning sickness is getting a little better lately."

"Any pain in your lower back?" Dr. Williams asked.

"Sometimes I have a little if I'm on my feet for too long." she told her.

"That's why I said you need to try to stay off your feet for long periods of time." Dr. Williams reminded her. Then she turned to Roger. "That's your job Mr. Davis. To make sure she gets her rest and relaxation."

"Hey I try." Roger replied indignantly. "You try telling her to sit down when she's in her plan mode."

"I have a wedding to help plan and I can't get anything accomplished by sitting around all the time." Maureen retorted.

Dr. Williams shrugged. "It's ultimately your decision, but I recommend you take my advice. If you become too stressed it could hurt the baby." she advised. "And speaking of your bundle of joy, let's take a look at it, shall we?"

She hooked up the ultrasound (sonogram?) machine and placed it against Maureen's stomach. "Oh my, this is unexpected." she said softly after a minute.

"What?" Roger wanted to know. "What's unexpected? Is everything okay?"

"Well that depends on how you feel about twins." Dr. Williams said with a smile. "Because it turns out, that's what you're having."

"W-what?" Roger stammered. "Run that by me again. We're having what?"

"Twins." she said simply. "You know, two babies."

"Holy fucking shit." Roger said. "Maureen, can we even attempt to handle this?"

"Calm down Roger." she said gently. "It's twins, not a two headed baby from outer space."

"I know that." Roger fired back. "But we didn't plan on two babies."

Maureen laughed. "Roger honey, we didn't even plan on the one baby. But now we've got two. So we're going to have them, and then raise them, just like we planned to when we thought it was just one."

Roger's face softened and he smiled at her. "When did you start thinking so logically and responsibly?" he asked.

"When you did this to me." She retorted, pointing at her belly. She turned to the doctor. "So can we find out the sex today?" she asked.

"Yes we do have that information. Are you sure you want to know? A lot of couples choose to wait." Dr. Williams said.

Maureen looked up at Roger, who nodded and took her hand. "We want to know." he said.

"Okay." the doctor got went to the file cabinet and took out their file. "Well," she said. "If I had've been paying attention when I was updating your file I would have known about the twins. Because it says here that you're having two girls."

Maureen emitted a high pitched squeak. "Oh wow." she said. "That's wonderful. Thank you so much Dr. Williams."

They collected their things and headed back to the subway station to get back home. Both of them were silent, lost in thought, for the entire ride back. When they got back to the loft, the first thing they did was go find Mark, Reggie, and Collins, who was home again, the big news.

Every one was over at Reggie's helping Mark move the last of his stuff in.

"Hey you bums. We've got we're back" Roger called as he and Maureen burst into the apartment.

"Whoopee." Mark replied sarcastically.

Reg smacked him. "Shut up baby." she admonished, and turned to Roger. "So how was it? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Maureen said. "Things are a lot better than okay. It turns out that Roger and I are having twins."

"Whoa, that's that's that's really-" Mark stammered. "Is that a good thing?" he asked finally.

Maureen shrugged. "It's neither good or bad. It's just something we're going to deal with. But I am happy though. We're having two girls."

"Did I just hear you guys say that Mo's having twins?" Collins asked as he came out of the bathroom. Everyone nodded. "Man that's really cool." he clapped Roger on the back. "So not only are you going to be the first one of us to actually have a kid, but you're having two."

"Well technically Benny was first. Does he count?" Roger wanted to know.

"No." Mark said. "He doesn't."

"He does too count." Maureen protested. "He may be an ass now, but he used to be one of our best friends and I think we need to tell him what's going on. It's only right."

"Jesus." Roger groaned. "What is it with you? Ever since you got pregnant all you want to do is the right thing. Can't we just let him find out on his own?" Maureen just raised an eyebrow and looked at Roger. "Fine." he acquiesced. "I'll call him tonight."

"Thank you Pookie." Maureen responded and kissed him. "I'm going to take a shower and a nap. Call me when there's some food available. You guys know I'm eating for two, actually three, now." She waved at them all and went back over to the loft she now shared with Roger.

"Women." Roger muttered when she was gone. "They just want and order."

Collins chuckled. "Well Roger, that particular woman is going to be ordering you around for a while. I mean she is having two of your babies, and I've heard it's painful."

"And that's my fault?" Roger asked indignantly.

"Uh yeah. She couldn't have gotten herself pregnant." Reg put in.

"And it's not like Joanne's spouting sperm." Mark added.

Later, after they had ordered and eaten three pizzas, Mark and Reggie went to their apartment to work on their wedding stuff and Maureen went back to sleep. A few hours later she woke up in Roger's bed and found the loft deserted. Usually when he wasn't in the loft, Roger was on the roof. So that's where Maureen went to look for him.

He was sitting in one of the many lawn chairs up there, playing his guitar and looking up at the stars. Maureen stood there for a minute just watching him. Then she stepped forward. "Whatcha doing?" she asked.

Roger turned and smiled at her. "Just thinking." he said. "Thinking and playing."

"Any particular thoughts running through your curly blond head that you want to share?" Maureen asked, taking a seat next to him.

He shrugged. "It's just all this baby stuff I guess. I'm not really prepared for being a father. So I'm trying to remember everything _my_ father did before he died."

Maureen laid her head on Roger's shoulder. "Tell me about him?"

Roger sighed. "My dad was so cool. He would always let me do things I wanted to do, as long as it wasn't something bad. When my mom got on my case about all my girlfriends, he would step in and say, 'Mallory it's not his fault that he looks so good and women want him. He got that from me.' And then my mom would laugh and kiss him and the argument would be forgotten." he smiled at the memory. Then he grew serious. "But he had cancer. It had been in remission since before I was born. Then when I was sixteen, right after I met Mark, he started to get sick again and he died."

"But he was a good father though." Maureen said.

"He was the best. I just hope that I can be half as good a father as he was." Roger told her.

"You will be." Maureen said seriously. "You may be a little irresponsible sometimes, but you have a big heart."

"How do you know?"

"Because Roger. After all the pain you've been through you can still love. You still care about those who are close to you. And, don't tell Mark I said so, but you're like the best boyfriend in the world. So I know you'll be okay." she answered sincerely.

"Thanks Maureen." he said. "It means a lot that you have faith in me." Roger decided that it was time to ask her the question that had been weighing in his mind for months. "Do you think we should get married?"

Maureen just stared at him. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"I'm saying that if you want to get married, we can." he clarified. "I know that that's a big issue with some women. You know, being married when their kids are born."

She looked at him thoughtfully. "Tell me something Roger." she said. "If we were dating, but I wasn't carrying your babies, would you still ask me to marry you?"

"I might have eventually, but not at this stage." He answered truthfully.

"Then no. I don't think we should get married. Not just because of these kids." Maureen said patting her stomach. "It wouldn't be right. But hey, give it a few years, maybe we'll get married then."

Roger smiled and kissed her. "Those were my thoughts exactly." he said softly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Roger was walking down an all white hallway. There were pictures on the wall but he didn't recognize any of the people in them. He kept walking and reached a room that was pink against the all white. Something about it touched his memory so he walked inside. _

_"Mimi?" he asked incredulously, for sitting on the bed in the room was his dead girlfriend Mimi Marquez. _

_"Hey Roger." she greeted him. "It's about time you got here. I have things that I need to say to you."_

_"Uh, okay." Roger replied. He was unsure of what was going on. _

_Mimi smiled at him and then got up and punched him in the arm. "That's for getting my best friend pregnant." she said. "But I'm proud of you though. You're taking care of her and I know you'll care for the kids." Her face grew sad for a moment. "You really have moved on from me haven't you?"_

_Roger grabbed her hand. "I never stopped thinking about you Mimi. But you told me to be strong and that's what I've been trying to do. You're the one who taught me that I can't dwell on the past."_

_"I guess I did." Mimi admitted. "All of you guys have changed so much." she said wistfully. "Mark got a new girlfriend and actually worked up the nerve to ask her to marry him. I never thought that would happen after Maureen."_

_"We're all proud of Mark." Roger told her. "And Maureen has really grown up."_

_"That's what happens when a girl dates you Rog." Mimi said with a giggle. "We have to grow up to counter act your immaturity. Although I will admit that you have grown up yourself."_

_"I owe it all to you." he replied. "I miss you Mimi."_

_"I know you do." she said back. "But I'll always be right here for you." she touched his chest and reached up to kiss him on the cheek._

Roger awoke with a start. The dream, the first one he'd had about Mimi in a while, had been so vivid. For once he wasn't weighted down by the sadness of the loss of her, but a happiness he knew was coming from a feeling of closure.

It was early the next morning when Reggie came over to the loft that Roger and Maureen now shared. Roger was in the kitchen making coffee when she walked in.

"Wow." Reg commented checking her watch. "It's eight o'clock and you're up. That's got to be a new record or something."

"I've got to be at work in two hours and I wanted to make sure that Maureen has everything she needs before I leave." Roger told her. "Otherwise I'd definitely be in bed right now."

Reggie giggled. "Now that's the Roger I know. So anyway Mark and I were discussing possible dates for the wedding. Do you want us to have it before or after your daughters are born?"

"Don't worry about us Reggie." Roger advised her. "It's your wedding and you should have it whenever you want to."

"Yeah but we want you and Maureen to be comfortable." Reg insisted to him.

"Tell you what." he said. "Ask Maureen and I'll go with whatever she says."

"Ask me what?" Maureen asked with a yawn as she came out of the bedroom.

"You should be asleep Mo." Roger told her as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Rog sweetie what do you think I do all day? I mean you, Mark, and Reggie all have jobs. Collins is the only one who's ever actually around and all he does is read. So trust me, I get plenty of sleep." she responded.

"Tell him girl." Reg teased. "Anyway I was asking Roger if you guys wanted Mark and I to have the wedding before or after your kids are born."

Maureen looked startled. "Reg that should so not be up to us. I mean that's totally up to you and Mark."

"I said the same thing." Roger told her. "But she said they want us to be comfortable."

"I'll just say this." Maureen offered. "I'm supposed to be having these kids in four months. If you and Mark feel that you're ready to get married within that time then go ahead."

"Okay that sounds good. But I know we are ready, so get ready you two." Reg said happily and left the loft.

Roger snorted out a laugh. "And just what is so funny?" Maureen wanted to know.

"Nothing. I just had a visual picture of you in your maid of honor dress with your huge stomach." he replied, still laughing.

"Oh that's nice, laugh at the pregnant woman. Especially since you're the one who got me pregnant in the first place. Real sensitive Roger."

"You know I love you Mo." he told her. "And no matter what you'll look beautiful." Just then the phone rang.

"Don't you try to sweet talk your way out of this one mister. You're in big trouble when I get off the phone." Maureen ordered as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Maureen, it's Benny."

"Hey Benny. I was just going to make Roger call you. But first let's get the pleasantries out of the way before I give you the shocking news." Maureen said. "How are Alison and Katharine?"

"They're good. Alison quit her job to be a mother full time, and Katharine is just as loud and energetic as ever. Reminds me of you sometimes." Benny responded. "How're the guys and Joanne?"

"Collins is fine and Joanne and I broke up but she's fine."

"So what, are Mark and Roger dead or something?" Benny wanted to know.

"No but they're part of shocking news and I'm trying to save that for later to prolong the surprise." Maureen told him. "You know what? Shove the surprise. Mark's getting married in supposedly less than five months."

"WHAT?" Benny exclaimed. "Who's marrying Mark? Is it you?"

"No it's not me. You remember that girl who moved across the hall form Mark and Roger?" she asked him.

"That Regina girl? Yeah I remember her." Benny said.

"Well she and Mark have been dating like ever since Reg moved here. Now they're getting married." Maureen explained.

"So why so soon?"

"Well they're trying to have the wedding before I have my babies." Maureen said mildly.

"YOUR WHAT?" Benny shouted. "Who's gotten you pregnant? And with what, twins?"  
Maureen giggled at his shock. "Yes I'm having twins. And they're Roger's." she winced as Benny yelled his surprise again. "After Joanne and I broke up Roger and I got rather _involved_. We didn't mean for kids to come from it but they did. We just found out that it was twin girls yesterday."

"You guys have been busy since I last saw you, huh?" Benny sighed. "Man Mark's getting married and Roger knocked you up with twins. I'm coming over there today and bringing the family. Is that okay?"

"Hold on, let me pretend to ask Roger for permission." Maureen said and turned to Roger who was sitting on the couch drinking his coffee. "Benny's coming over later today, okay?"

"Well your tone suggests that you are going to do whatever you want to do anyway, so why not?" he said back. "We're supposed to be making amends with him anyway."

"Thanks babe." Maureen replied and blew him a kiss. "Yeah Benny, you can come on over later. Roger and Mark have to work until about five and Reg's off today."

"So I'll see you around six then. Bye." Benny said and hung up.

"Benny'll be here around six." Maureen told Roger.

"Wonderful." he replied sarcastically. "A nice little reunion for us." he got up and kissed Maureen on the lips. "I've got to get ready to get out of here."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mark wasn't that happy when Roger informed him of Benny's visit as they walked out of the building together. But he had been in such a state of euphoria ever since he got engaged that he soon got over it.

"Well I guess we do need to make amends sometime." he said practically.

"Man, your girl has got you going crazy." Roger commented. "You just let everything roll off of you now."

Mark grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "Hey I have a lot to happy about." he turned and walked towards the supermarket. Roger smiled at his good mood and turned towards the record store.

Maureen was eating her second bowl of cereal when Reg came over again.

"Hey girl. Has Roger left yet?" she asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah he left a few minutes ago. Benny's coming tonight by the way. I just got done talking to him on the phone." Maureen told her.

"Wow, so he's finally back in the loop?"

"Not exactly, but this could be his start. I just don't want my children to be brought into the world with all these grudges in the family, you know?"

"That's a good thought." Reggie commended her. "So let me ask you something. I asked Mark last night but he acted like he didn't know what I was talking about, so I know he knows what's going on."

"What is it?" Maureen prompted.

"Are you and Roger going to get married?" Reg wanted to know.

Maureen sighed. "Roger is so great." she said. "He asked me if I wanted to get married last night. But I knew that he was only asking because of the twins. I mean you don't go from barely tolerating someone to wanted to marry them in a matter of months."

"Well I figured it wouldn't be right now, but I mean like are you two ever planning on it?" Reg asked.

"I couldn't say what will happen in the years to come. So much has happened already."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "That can't be Benny already." Maureen said as she struggled to her feet to answer it. Standing outside was Roger's little sister Lillian.

"My gosh." she remarked as she saw Maureen. "Rog wasn't kidding when he said that you were pregnant."

"Uh hi Lilly. Can I help you with something?" Maureen said uncertainly.

"Is Roger here?" Lilly wanted to know.

"No he's at work right now, but come on in."

Lilly obeyed. "No way! Roger got a job? That's incredible."

Maureen stifled a giggle and turned to Reggie. "Reg this is Roger's sister Lillian. Lil this is Mark's fiancé Regina."

"Holy crap Mark's engaged?" Lilly exclaimed. "Why am I always the last person to find these things out?"

"Roger has communication issues." Reg said dryly. "But we're working on him and trying to get him to open up more."

"Good luck with that." Lilly replied as she looked around the loft. "Rog is forever telling me that I need to move out of Mom's house. But if I do, is this all I have to look forward to?"

Then the door slid open and Collins came in. "Hey guys. Maureen you and Roger got any food around here?" he asked.

"Collins!" Lilly shrieked and ran to hug him.

"Lillian Davis you've grown a foot since I saw you last." Collins said. "And you're so pretty. I'm surprised that no one's knocked you up yet."

"Please. Everyone knows that I'm Roger's sister and they haven't forgotten all the crazy things he used to do when he was younger. All the guys are afraid to come near me for fear of him." Lilly told him.

"Well that could be a good thing." Collins remarked. "Anyway, what brings you all the way up here?"

"Roger never tells me anything so I decided to come and find out what was going myself. Plus Ma has been driving me crazy. Every five minutes it's 'Lillian what did I do to make him go so wrong?' or 'He was always so rebellious, maybe I should have been harder on him' and of course there's my personal favorite, where she walks around shaking her head and saying 'That poor girl.'"

"Am I supposed to be 'that poor girl?'" Maureen demanded.

"Yeah." Lilly told her. "I guess Ma thinks that Rog took advantage of you or something."

Collins burst out laughing. "If there's one person Roger can't take advantage of it's our Mo." he said. "She's tough as nails and much sharper. Whatever kids she and Roger have will be spitfires for sure."

"Really." Maureen huffed. "As if I can't control myself or something. Roger is not that cute." Everyone turned to look at her. "Okay so maybe he is." she continued. "But he doesn't control anything. I accept responsibility for this."

"I tried to tell Mom that, but she won't listen. I think it's because Rog looks so much like our Dad. He got Mom pregnant with Roger when she was just seventeen. I guess she couldn't control herself." Lilly explained.

"Well I'm older than seventeen." Maureen began.

"Way older." Collins chimed in.

"Oh like you're some spring chicken Collins. If you keep smoking all the time you'll be dead before you hit forty." she retorted.

Lilly giggled. "You guys are so funny." she said. "It would probably be really cool to stay here. Anyway why don't you show me what you do around here."

Maureen, Collins, and Reggie all looked at each other. "The Life." they said at the same time. They all hung out at The Life Café for the rest of the afternoon. They introduced Lillian to Sam the waiter and told her about some of the funny things that they had done. After a while Maureen looked up at the clock. It was a quarter to five.

"I'd better get home so that I can pretend I was resting before Roger gets there." she told them.

"Yeah, I told Mark that we were going to sit down and set the date for the wedding when he got home so we'd all better go." Reg agreed. All four of them got up and were headed towards their building when they saw Roger walking in the same direction. He saw them at the same time and walked over.

"Mo you know you should be at home resting." he admonished.

"I rested Roger." she insisted. "But then Lilly came over and we took her out."

"Lilly?" Roger asked. Then he spotted her trying to hide behind Collins. "What are you doing here Lil?"

"Nothing really." she said innocently. "Just hanging out with these guys."

"Yeah but why aren't you at home with Ma and Alan?" Roger wanted to know. "Do they know you're here?"

"No I just left. I couldn't take it Rog. Ma is driving me crazy and it's all your fault so you should let me stay here." Lilly retorted.

"How is it my fault?"

"All Ma can talk about is you going down the wrong path and knocking up poor girls. Alan is even getting sick of it. He stays out all night just to avoid hearing her complain about you." Lilly said. "Can I please stay here with you? Just for a little while."

Roger sighed. "We'll talk about this later Lil. Let's just go back up to the loft for now. Mark'll be home soon and we have a guest coming. But you should call Ma and tell her that you're okay. You know how she can get."

"Alright I will." Lilly acquiesced and fell in step with her brother.

When they got back to the loft Mark was waiting for them. "Hey guys did I miss a memo or something? Were we having a meeting?" he asked.

"No my sister and girlfriend just decided to conspire against me today." Roger replied as he dropped wearily onto the couch. "And then I have to make nice with that sell out tonight."

Maureen smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh you poor baby." she cooed. "Everyone is out to get my Roger aren't they?" They all laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lilly called her mother and told her that she was with Roger. Mallory was not exactly happy to hear that. But her daughter was nineteen and there wasn't much she could do about it. While they were straightening things out with Lilly, Benny and Alison had driven up outside.

"Benny darling you really should do something about this place." Alison commented to her husband. "It's falling apart."

"I tried to do something." Benny reminded her. "That's why they don't like me in the first place."

"Well it's still not the best place for them to be raising kids that they can't pay for anyway." Alison said back. Benny shrugged and got out to go get Katharine from her car seat in the back. When she was out he handed her to Alison and they walked up the stairs to the loft.

At the time Lilly was the only one in the front room. So when the knock came she opened the door. "Hi Benny." she greeted when she saw who it was.

Benny didn't recognize her at first, then, "Lillian?" he asked in disbelief. "Oh my God, you've grown up girl." Alison lifted a delicate eyebrow and nudged her husband. "Oh right." he said. "Lillian this is my wife Alison and my daughter Katharine. Ali this is Roger's little sister Lillian Davis."

"I hear the yuppie voice of Benjamin Coffin III." Mark said disdainfully as he emerged from the bathroom. "And lo and behold he's here!"

"Nice to see you too Mark." Benny said as he and Alison came in. "Glad you haven't lost your sarcasm."

Mark ignored Benny and smiled at Alison. "Alison she's beautiful." he said in reference to the little girl she was carrying. "Looks just like you."

"Thank you Mark. Oh and congratulations on your engagement." Alison replied.

"Thanks. You'll get to meet Regina in a bit. She and Collins are over at our place getting some things for Lilly who's apparently staying with Roger and Maureen for a while."

"It'll be fun Roger." came Maureen's voice from the bedroom. "You'll see." she came out of the room and Benny almost fell over.

"Good Lord Maureen, how many babies do you have in there?" he asked weakly.

"Just two last time I checked." she replied with a smile. Benny came over and kissed her on the cheek just as Roger was coming out of the bedroom as well.

"Too close Coffin." he growled when he saw Benny kissing Maureen. The he turned to his sister. "Lil go help Reg and Collins with the stuff. If you're going to stay here, you're at least going to be helpful."

Lilly rolled her eyes but went to obey her brother. "Congratulations on the kids Roger." Benny said politely. "How are you?"

Roger shrugged and walked over to where Maureen was squealing over Katharine. "Not as good as you are probably." he replied finally. "But I'm getting there."

"That's good to hear man." Benny said. "Look I wish you'd let me help you out. You guys barely have enough money to support yourselves and now you're having kids and Mark's getting married. These things aren't cheap."

"We'll manage." was all Roger would say.

Benny sighed and the door slid open as Collins, Reggie, and Lilly came back in. "Hey Coffin." Collins greeted.

Mark got up and came to stand beside Reg. "Benny this is my fiancé Regina Parker. Reg you know Benny right?"

"Yeah he's the landlord." Reggie replied with a smile. "It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise." Benny said back. "Mark you're so lucky. You've got a beautiful fiancé and Maureen's finally in someone else's hair."

Mark laughed reluctantly. "You have got a point there Benny." he said. Then he sighed. "Look, things are probably never going be like they used to between us, but we can try to be civil when we see each other. Right guys?"

Maureen nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I don't want my daughters to come into a household that holds grudges."

"Coffin's okay with me." Collins said.

They all turned to look at Roger. He rolled his eyes back at them, and then let out a sigh. "Mimi wouldn't want me to hate you anymore. So I won't." was all he said.

Benny nodded and said, "Now will you let me help you guys out? It's the least I can do to make up for all that has happened with us."

Reggie looked at Maureen, who looked at Collins, who looked at Mark, who looked at Roger, who smiled slowly. "Sure Benny old boy. Cut us a check."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Roger woke up in the white hallway again and headed straight for the pink room. This time though Mimi wasn't alone. Sitting in the room with her were Angel and April. Roger stared in disbelief._

_"What's wrong sweetie?" Angel asked gently. "Surprised to see us?"_

_"Uh that's putting it mildly." Roger replied. "What, what are you doing here?"_

_"Oh like we weren't going to come and see you. It's not everyday a boyfriend of mine gets ready to have children." April said with a smile. _

_"I've got to be dreaming." Roger muttered._

_"Well duh." Mimi said impatiently. "How else can you be talking to three people who died years ago? Jesus Roger, just when I think you're getting smarter you go and make a comment like that."_

_"Leave him alone Meems." Angel admonished. "He's trying very hard. First he had to deal with losing us, and now he's got kids on the way and a little sister to look after."_

_"Yeah Roger's done a total 180 from the guy I used to know. Makes me wish I could've stuck around to see it." April said wistfully. _

_"Aren't you watching me from here?" Roger wanted to know. "Can't you see what's going on?" _

_"We can." April replied. "And it's great fun watching you guys grow up and attempt to handle what your lives have become."_

_"We'll always be watching Roger." Angel chimed in. "And whenever you need help you can come to us."_

_"That's right." Mimi said. "Just keep doing your best and we'll guide you along."_

Deciding that he couldn't sleep after the latest dream, Roger got up and went into the kitchen. Lilly was already sitting at the table reading a magazine.

"You should be asleep." he commented as he entered and opened the refrigerator. "It's way past your bedtime."

"Roger, nineteen year olds don't have bedtimes." Lilly replied. "Besides I couldn't sleep."

"Me either." Roger admitted. "I was dreaming about, well just some deep stuff."

"Mimi?" Lilly wanted to know.

"Yeah, her and April and Angel. They were saying how they were always going to be watching out for me." he told her.

"Well that's cool." Lilly said. "It's like you have your own personal guardian angels or something." she was quiet for a minute, then, "Roger are you going to make me go home?"

Roger sighed. "Why don't you want to go back? It's a lot easier living at home."

"Maybe so. But I was thinking about what you said the last time you came to the house. About how I was old enough to get out on my own. And then I looked at Reggie. She's just about a year older than me and she left home and is getting married. I want to be independent too." Lilly explained.

"Hey Lil, news flash. Mooching off your older brother is not being independent." Roger said playfully.

"I wouldn't mooch." she protested. "I could get a job or something. Plus I could watch your kids whenever you wanted to me to. Please let me stay Roger. I really, really want this."

"Okay." Roger said after a while. "You can stay. But you're going to have to call Ma and tell her why you aren't living at home anymore. I don't want to get my head bitten off."

"Thank you so much Roger!" Lilly screeched and jumped up to hug him. "It'll be worth it to get yelled at just to get away from her and Alan."

"Alright, alright. Calm down, Maureen is trying to sleep." Roger scolded lightly. "Hey since you're here maybe you can tell me something."

"Sure." Lilly said. "What's up?"

"I was thinking of names for the twins and I came up with some." Roger told her.

"Okay lets hear them."

"Well I was kind of thinking that I liked Harmony and Melody as their names. But maybe that's too corny."

"No I like them." Lilly said. "Harmony and Melody Johnson-Davis. That sounds really nice."

A/N: So what do you think? Are the names too corny? If you think they are, can you guys give me some suggestions? I'm running out of ideas here.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Maureen was sleeping peacefully when the contractions started. They were small at first so she remained asleep. However, gradually they got bigger and more painful and she woke up.

"Roger!" she yelled. "Roger, I-I think this is it!"

"It's what babe?" Roger asked groggily.

"It's time for the birth of your children!" Maureen screeched. "I'm having contractions."

Roger bolted up in the bed. "But you're only seven months." he protested.

"I don't think that matters to these kids. Because they want out!" she cried out in pain.

"Okay just hold on Maureen. I'm going to get Mark and Reggie and we'll all go to the hospital." Roger said quickly.

"Alright but hurry."

Roger nodded and ran out of the loft and across the hall. "Mark, Reg!" he yelled as he banged on the door. "Come on you guys!"

Mark opened the door looking upset. "What Roger? It's like four in the morning."

"I know but Maureen's going into labor and we need to go." Roger exclaimed.

"Shit man. I'll get Reg up and we'll meet you outside by the car in five minutes." Mark told him. Benny had lent them one of his cars for when Maureen went into labor, which appeared to be now.

Roger rushed back to his loft where Maureen was struggling to get her suitcase out of the room. "Let me do that baby." he said and went to help her. "Mark's going to meet us outside at the car."

"I don't know if I can make it down there." Maureen said fearfully.

"Don't worry; I'll be right beside you. I promise."

They made it outside and into the car, which Mark had running. Quickly they sped off to the hospital. Ironically, it was the same one that Mimi and Angel had died in. When they got there, Mark and Roger helped Maureen out of the car while Reggie parked and they went to check in with the receptionist.

"Um, yeah my name is Roger Davis and my girlfriend is in labor with my children and we need a doctor like now." Roger said hurriedly.

"Alright hon." The receptionist said with a smile. "We'll take her back to the delivery rooms and you can fill out these papers." she motioned to a nurse who got Maureen a wheelchair.

"I'll be out here Mo." Roger said to her. "I love you, remember that."

"I'm scared Roger." she whispered. "This is bigger than anything I've ever done before. What if I can't do it?"

"You can Maureen. You are the strongest woman I know under normal circumstances. Just be strong for me now okay?" Roger encouraged her.

Maureen nodded. "I'll try for you." she said softly.

"Thank you." Roger replied and kissed her on the forehead. The nurse wheeled Maureen off and he sighed. "I hope she'll be okay." Roger said to Mark.

"Me too." he replied. "She's two months early and that can be dangerous sometimes."

Roger sat down heavily on the couch in the waiting room. "I don't want to think about that. Just help me fill out these forms."

Mark sat down beside him. "What do you need to know?" he asked. "Certainly not her birthday."

Roger smiled a little. "No one will ever forget her birthday. She reminds us all the time. But what's her whole name?"

"It's Maureen Sabrina Johnson." Mark told him.

"That's pretty." said Roger thoughtfully. "You know it's funny that I've known Maureen for so long and I never knew her middle name. She knows mine."

"That's because your middle name is Albert." Reggie joked as she came into the waiting room. "Who could forget that?" She kissed Mark and hugged Roger. "I called Collins and Benny a few minutes ago. They should be here soon. What's happening?"

"I don't know." Roger admitted. "Maureen went back there a little while ago but we haven't heard anything."

Half an hour later, both Benny and Collins had arrived but they still had no news about Maureen. Roger had gotten so anxious that he was pacing and snapping at everyone. At one point, a doctor came out.

"I'm looking for Roger Davis." he said.

"That's me." Roger answered and walked over. "Is Maureen alright?"

"First of all my name is Dr. Rapp. There is nothing wrong yet, but we are concerned that Ms. Johnson is two months early and that there is two babies. Ms. Johnson is complicating things because she isn't cooperating with us."

"Oh God, is there anything I can do to help?" Roger wanted to know.

"If you could come back here and give her some encouragement that would help." Dr. Rapp told him.

"I can do that." Roger agreed and followed him to Maureen's room. She was sitting up in the bed crying hard. Roger went over and sat beside her on the bed. "Oh baby no." he murmured. "Don't cry Maureen, it's okay. I'm here."

She lifted her tearstained face to his. "They said that something could go wrong with Harmony and Melody Rog. What if something terrible happens? What, what if-" she broke off with a sob.

"No sweetie. Nothing's going to go wrong with the twins. They'll be fine but you need to push so they can be okay. You have to push for me. I know you can do that." Roger soothed. He kissed her softly on the lips.

Maureen sighed and allowed Roger to wipe the tears from her face. "Okay." she whispered.

Dr. Rapp came in. "Are we ready to get those girls out of you?" he asked good-naturedly.

Roger looked at Maureen, who nodded. "I'm ready."

"Good then we'll begin. Would you like to stay with her Mr. Davis?" he asked.

Roger nodded and grabbed Maureen's hand. "Alright Mrs. Davis, we're ready for you to push." Both Maureen and Roger smiled at the doctor's mistake.

Maureen squeezed Roger's hand and pushed as hard as she could.

An hour later the doctor handed her two freshly cleaned baby girls. "Oh my God." Maureen breathed. "They're so beautiful." she turned to Roger. "Look at your daughters Roger. Aren't they beautiful?"

He smiled down at Maureen and the two babies. "Yeah they are. Just like you." he said and wiped his eyes. "I'd better go tell the guys. You gonna be okay?"

She nodded. "Bring them back here so they can see the girls."

"Wait a minute." Dr. Rapp said. "Do we have names for them?"

"What about Harmony Angel and Melody Mimi Johnson-Davis?" Roger suggested.

"I love them." Maureen said happily. "And I love you."

Roger smiled and walked out of the room. When he got back to the waiting room, everyone jumped up. "What's going on back there? You've been gone for almost two hours." Mark asked.

"Wait, Roger are you _crying_?" Collins jumped in.

"A little yeah." Roger admitted with a grin. "That's what happens when a man has kids for the first time."

They all paused and let his words sink in. "Oh my God! The babies have been born?" Reggie screeched.

"Yeah." Roger replied grinning wider. "Two healthy baby girls named Harmony Angel and Melody Mimi."

"Well when can we see them?" Benny wanted to know.

"You guys can come on back now if you want. Maureen wants you to."

They all followed Roger back to Maureen's room where she was sitting up holding the girls. "Hey you guys." she said when she saw them. "Come meet the twins."

Roger sat beside Maureen and everyone else clustered around the bed. As they exclaimed over the babies Roger leaned over. "Do you know what this means?" he whispered in Maureen's ear.

"Late night and early morning feedings, diaper changes, and little or no sleep?" she suggested.

He laughed and kissed her. "Well yeah that. But more importantly, this is the first time I've actually had a family that's all mine. Thank you so much for giving me that."

A/N: Okay so now we have babies in the RENT world. But there are still unanswered questions. Will Roger and Maureen ever get married? Can they handle being parents? Will Mark and Reggie make it together? And what about Maureen's parents and Roger's? Stay tuned, or I guess logged on, because there is a whole other section of this story left to go! Now please go show Harmony and Melody your love. (Imagine cute little baby faces begging you to review. Do you want to disappoint them?)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Four years passed and everyone grew and matured. Mark and Reggie got married about two months after Melody and Harmony were born. Benny became one of their close friends again and Collins got a job teaching philosophy at Colombia so he could stay in the city. Roger and Maureen stayed close as they raised their girls with the help of Lillian who still lived with them. But everyone waited to see what their relationship would grow to._

"Maureen!" Roger called as he came into the house from work. He was now the assistant manager of the record store he had been working at for almost five years. "Maureen I'm home!"

"Hi Daddy!" a young voice squealed. A blond blur came bursting out of one of the bedrooms and hurled straight into Roger.

He smiled and picked up the girl. "Hey Mel. How was kindergarten today?" Melody Mimi Johnson-Davis was as blond as her father but had her mother's brains and mouth.

"We learned how to write big words today Daddy." Melody announced.

"Oh yeah? Like what words?" Roger wanted to know.

"Like school, and bubble, and cookie." Mel answered proudly. "I got them all right too and Ms. Jackson put my paper on the board with a gold star."

"Wow." Roger said proudly. "That's a big deal. _I _can't even spell cookie. You are so smart Melody. In fact you're so smart that you probably know where Mommy is, don't you?"

Melody nodded. "She's over at Aunt Reggie's and Uncle Mark's with Harmony." she said.

"Then who's here watching you?" Roger wanted to know.

"Aunt Lilly." Mel replied. "She's in the bathroom hiding from you."

Roger put Melody down. "Why don't you go across the hall and tell Mommy that I'm home, okay?"

"Okay!" she responded with a smile. "I love you Daddy."

"Love you too Mel." Roger replied. Once she had gone across the hall he knocked on the bathroom door. "Lilly what did you do?" he demanded.

"I don't know what you mean Roger." Lilly called from behind the door.

"Lillian Marie Davis if you don't come out here and tell me what you did I'm coming in and you don't want that to happen." Roger said sternly.

Lilly opened the door. "Jeez don't get all fatherly on me." she said.

Roger tapped his foot. "I'm still waiting for you to tell me what you did."

"Well see, Mom called today, and Harmony answered the phone, and of course she told her that you were her father. So now Ma wants to come here." Lilly confessed.

"WHAT?" Roger exclaimed. "Ma can not come here. I haven't spoken to her in almost five years."

"But you had to know this was going to happen sometime. I mean she knew that you were going to have a kid, and she knows that I live here with you. So it was inevitable that she was going to want to see her family." Lilly said reasonably.

Roger sighed. "When is she coming?"

"Um tomorrow."

Roger closed his eyes. "Okay we'll just have to try and get through this. So Ma's coming, that's no big deal right?"

"Your mother's coming here?" Maureen exclaimed as she came through the door with Harmony and Melody behind her. "I thought we agreed that wasn't the best idea."

"I still do, but she's coming. And I can't exactly deny her the right of seeing her granddaughters." Roger responded and went to give Maureen a kiss.

She shrugged. "Oh well. We'll just have to take it in stride I guess." She leaned down. "Harmony are you going to greet your father?" Harmony Angel Johnson-Davis was completely different from her sister. She hardly ever talked and was more interested in sitting in her room looking out of the window than playing.

Harmony walked over and hugged Roger. "Hi Daddy." she said softly.

"Hello my little Harmonica." he said to her. "How was school today?"

"It was good. Me and Melody got all our words right today. And I shared my pudding with Jeremy Walker." Harmony replied.

"Who is Jeremy Walker?" Roger demanded. "And why are you sharing your pudding with him?

"He's this boy who's in the band who's friends with Harmony." Melody said quickly.

"Alright then. You're too young for boys remember that." he told the girls. They giggled and ran to the bedroom that they shared.

"Reggie and I are going to work in a few minutes." Maureen told Roger. They were now waitresses at the Life Café. "The girls did their homework already and Benny said he was going to stop by around seven." They had come up with a system that was working out well. Roger and Mark worked from nine to five. Lilly was an intern at a school so she worked from eight to three. Maureen and Reggie worked from six to ten. That way there was always someone around to look after the kids.

"Okay I got it from here then." Roger replied and kissed Maureen again. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"Nope." she said with a smile. "Tomorrow I'm all yours."

"Well that sounds like fun." Roger grinned at her. "I have some ideas about things we can do."

"Roger, you have one idea for something we can do, and that's how we ending up like this in the first place." Maureen retorted with a giggle. "But if we can get Mark and Reg to watch the girls then we might be able to make it happen." she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"That's what I like to hear." Roger replied and smacked Maureen on the butt. "Have a good time a work."

She waved and walked out, just as Mark was coming in. "See ya Maureen." he said. Then he turned to Roger. "So what's up?"

"Nothing really." Roger replied as he flopped down on the couch and picked up his guitar. "Work was cool, the girls had fun at school, oh and Ma's coming over tomorrow."

"Oh that's good- WHAT?" Mark said. "Your mother's coming? How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because he's realized that it was going to happen eventually and that it's good that he can just get it over with." Lilly said and sat down beside her brother.

"Man this should be good." Mark said with a smile. Mama Davis hasn't even seen the girls yet."

"Okay can we drop this subject please?" Roger asked. "Lilly don't you have other thins to do with your time besides pester me?"

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Yeah I'm going to the store in a minute. You need anything?"

"Just get the basics. There's money in that jar on the counter." Roger replied. Lilly got everything she needed and then she too left the loft.

"So where are the girls?" Mark asked after a while.

"They're in their room doing whatever it is four year old girls do." Roger told him. "Hey Mark? Do you think I should be worried that Harmony doesn't talk much? I mean all she does is look out the window and draw."

"She's beginning to sound like you. You know back in your recluse phase all you did was look out the window and play your guitar." Mark told him.

"That's kind of why I'm worried."

"Don't stress about it." Mark advised. "All kids are different and they eventually grow out of nearly all phases. Harmony will be fine. What you need to worry about is your mother coming over here tomorrow."

Roger nodded. He was already anxious about that.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The gang all took off work the next day so that they could prepare for Roger's mother's visit. It was a Saturday so the twins didn't have to go to school. Maureen could sense how nervous Roger was. They were lying in bed at about six in the morning when she brought it up.

"Roger are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"Because you didn't sleep much last night. I heard you out there playing your guitar at two a.m." Maureen replied.

"I was trying to write a song for the girls." Roger told her. "Plus I'm more than a little worried about Ma coming here."

"I guessed as much." Maureen said. "Lilly doesn't seem as anxious as you do."

"Lilly has it easy. All she did was leave the house and get a job. Trust me, that's what Ma wanted her to do anyway. She's just upset because she came and lived with me." Roger responded. "Me on the other hand…" he trailed off.

"So you had some kids. Don't parents want grandkids to spoil? I mean once my parents got over their initial dislike of you, they were happy for us."

"Yeah well I have no idea how my mom is going to react. She hates the whole having kids out of wedlock thing." Roger yawned. "I'm going to go back to sleep, okay? Mark and Reggie are coming over in an hour to help us clean up."

"Okay." Maureen said softly. Roger was asleep in a matter of minutes, but Maureen was thinking about what he had said about having kids out of wedlock. They had been together for nearly five years now and Roger hadn't brought up the prospect of them getting married since before the girls were born. She lay there for about an hour until she heard the loft's door slide open. Then she got up and went to see who it was. Mark was coming in carrying a bucket of cleaning supplies.

"Hey Mo." he said. "Where's your baby daddy?"

Maureen giggled. "He's still asleep. He was up for most of the night worried about his mom coming."

"That sounds like Roger. Let me guess, he was playing his guitar for most of the time he was up, wasn't he?"

"You know it." Maureen answered. Then she sat down on the couch. "Mark has Roger mentioned anything to you about marriage?"

Mark looked at her with surprise. "Not really. Do you want him to marry you?"

"It's just we've been together for almost five years. We live together and we have kids together. It just seems to me like we should get married." Maureen replied.

"I can see your point." Mark told her. "But you know how Roger is. He asked you once if you wanted to get married and you said no. Now he won't bring it up again until you do. That's just how things work with him."

"I know." Maureen said. "I just wish he'd ask." she sighed and then got up. "Anyway let's start cleaning before Mama Davis gets here."

Reg and Collins came over a minute later, Roger and Lilly got up, and together they cleaned up the loft as best they could. At nine, Maureen went to get Melody and Harmony up, while Roger was getting ready. It was easier to get Melody up first, so that's what she did.

"Mel, honey it's time to get up."

Melody looked up at her mother and bounced out of the bed. "Good Morning Mommy." she said.

"Morning Mel. Do me a favor and get your sister up." Maureen replied. "Your grandmother is coming over today and you two need to get ready."

"Okay Mommy!" Mel said and went over to Harmony's bed. "Get up Harmony! We get to see Grandma today!" she screeched as she shook her sister.

Harmony got up too and Maureen helped them get bathed and dressed. Then she sent them to Roger so she could get ready herself. The twins came out of their room to greet everyone.

"Good Morning Daddy!" Melody sang. "Hey Uncle Mark, Aunt Reggie, Uncle Collins, and Aunt Lilly!"

"Hey there my little spitfire." Roger said and hugged his daughter. "Good morning Harmony." Harmony smiled and waved at everyone. "I need to talk to you two about Grandma."

"I love Grandma." Melody said happily. "She always gives me candy."

"You haven't met your Grandmother who's coming over today." Roger corrected her. "She's my mother and she's never been here."

The twins looked at each other. "Really?" said simultaneously.

"Yeah, so I need you two to be adorable as you always are." He had no sooner said that when there was a knock on the door. Roger closed his eyes and murmured a silent prayer. Lilly went to get the door.

"Hey Ma!" she said happily. "It's so good to see you."

"And it's good to see you too Lillian. I miss having my baby girl at home." Mallory replied and hugged her.

Roger motioned for his daughters to sit on the couch and walked up to his mother. "Hello Ma."

She looked up at him for a minute and then rushed to hug him. "Oh Roger!" she exclaimed. "I missed you so much. Promise me that we'll never go that long without speaking again!"

"Uh, okay?" Roger agreed in confusion. He was shocked that his mother wasn't angry with him. In fact, she was crying. "Ma, why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because I hate it when we fight and we haven't spoken in five years. I've never even seen my grandchildren." Mallory replied tearfully.

"It's okay Ma." Roger soothed. "You're here now and we're talking."

Mark stepped forward then. "Hey Mama Davis." he greeted.

"Marky!" she said. "You've grown up so nicely, and you've gotten married! I'm so proud of you."

Mark blushed and smiled. "This is my wife Regina." he said as he brought Reg forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Davis." Reg said.

"Likewise my dear. But you must call me Mallory. After all Mark's family and so are you now."

Reggie smiled at that, and Collins came out of the back room. "Hey Mallory." he greeted.

"Oh hello Collins." she responded. "I didn't know you were here."

"Yep, got a job at Colombia so I could visit the guys more often. It sucks having to commute though." Collins replied.

"Well I'm sure you can handle it." Mallory said. "Alright Roger, now that I've greeted everyone it's time to get down to the purpose of my visit."

Roger sighed. "Okay Ma. Why are you here?"

"What kind of question is that?" She exclaimed. "I want to see your new family! I want to see my grandkids and my future daughter in law."

"Your future what?" Roger wanted to know. "Maureen and I are not engaged."

"But you are planning to get married right? I mean sometime soon. Those kids need to have a mother and father who are together."

"We are together and we'll be discussing the marriage thing very soon." Maureen said as she came from the bathroom.

"Oh Maureen, how lovely to see you again. Now where are those girls?" Mallory asked impatiently.

Maureen rolled her eyes quickly and motioned to the girls. They got up and walked over to their mother. "Mallory these are our daughters: Harmony Angel and Melody Mimi Johnson-Davis."

Mallory looked at her granddaughters. She took in Melody and how much she looked like Roger, except with light brown hair. She had the same eyes and the same smile. Harmony looked exactly the same but there was a different look about her. Her eyes were a different shade of green than Melody's and they held a more serene shine. Mallory's eyes filled with tears. "Oh my." she whispered. "Roger they're lovely."

Roger grinned. "Thanks. Maureen had a hand in that too." he looked at the twins. "Girls this is your grandmother Davis, my mother."

The girls smiled and went to hug their grandmother. "It's nice to meet you." they said simultaneously. Mallory sighed with happiness.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Later that night Mark and Reggie were at their loft sitting on the couch. "Was it just me or did Maureen seem a little depressed today?" Reg asked her husband.

"She was a little sad. It's because she doesn't really like Roger's mom. Plus she's disappointed that Roger hasn't asked her to marry him again." Mark replied.

"Oh wow. She actually wants to marry him? That's so sweet. I always knew that Roger and Maureen were meant to be together."

"Yeah well they won't ever get married at this rate. Roger is too afraid of commitment to ask her to marry him again and Maureen is too proud to bring it up. That's their problem now. They don't communicate well." Mark said.

Reggie sighed. "I wish they could work it out. For the girls sake if not for their own."

Mark nodded and kissed his wife. "Aren't you glad that we're not like that babe?" he asked.

Reg smiled and snuggled up to him. "So very glad my dear." she said, then she sighed. "Still, I hope they do get married. They need each other."

Mark shrugged. "Roger never knows what he needs until it's too late. Maybe being a father will open up his eyes."

Back across the hall, Roger and Maureen were recouping from Mallory's visit. She'd left at about five that evening after spending hours bonding with her son and granddaughters. The twins had been delighted to meet their new grandmother and relished in the praise that they were receiving from her. Now they were being tucked in by Roger who softly sang to them. When they were asleep, he headed back out into the kitchen where Maureen was sitting at the table.

"I'm so glad that's over." he said with a sigh. "It went better than expected, but still, having to endure my mother for long periods of time is always stressful." Maureen just nodded and sipped her drink. "Are you okay?" Roger asked her. "Don't let the things my mother says get you down baby. She is so old fashioned and stuck in her ways."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Maureen replied. "But I'm not upset about Mallory."

"So you _are_ upset then." Roger said and sat down beside her. "Spill it Johnson. What's wrong?" Maureen hesitated. "We're supposed to be a couple, and couples share and all that good junk." he prompted her.

"_Are_ we a couple Roger?" Maureen asked him. "It really doesn't feel like it sometimes."

"Are you kidding?" he exclaimed. "We live together, sleep in the same bed, and not to mention the obvious, are raising two kids together. Jeez, if we got any closer we'd be married."

Maureen looked up at him and caught his green eyes with her brown ones. Roger stared back until he understood what her gaze meant. Then she got up and went into their bedroom, closing the door behind her. Roger had never seen Maureen like that, she was always hiding her true emotions behind manic energy. He sighed and went across the hall to talk to Mark.

Reggie opened the door when he knocked. "What's up Roger?" she asked.

"Reg could you maybe go over and do that whole 'girl talk' thing with Mo? She's a little down and I need to talk to Mark about some stuff." he asked her.

"Sure." she said, her faced clouding with concern. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. At least I think it is." Roger replied and moved out of the way so Reggie could go to his loft. Then he entered Mark's. "Hey Mark?" he called out.

"Hey man." Mark responded, as he came out of the bathroom. "What's going on?"

"I think I did something stupid." Roger told him.

"Uh-oh." Mark said instantly. "The last time you said that was when you slept with Maureen and ended up in this boat in the first place."

Roger smiled. "This time is only a little different. I really think Maureen wants to get married Mark."

"So what's stupid about that?"

"Well I made a joke about how we were everything but married and she kind of took it badly. How was I supposed to know that she would want to get married?" Roger wanted to know.

"Didn't you tell me that the last time you talked about it you said that you guys would revisit the topic in a few years?" Mark asked. Roger nodded. "Well maybe it's time to revisit it. Women might say that they can do without commitment, that they can live together with kids and not be married, but in the end they all want that security that comes from being Mrs. Whoever. Not even Maureen is an exception to that rule."

Roger groaned in frustration. "Why do they have to be so complicated? God if she wants to get married can't she just say so?"

"It's not that easy Roger. They love to make us work for things like that, just to prove that we love them. It may be unfair, but that's how it is." Mark was thoughtful for a minute. "Do you want to marry Maureen?"

Roger sighed again and Mark's nearly transparent eyebrows jumped up. "There shouldn't be any doubt there Rog. If you don't know, then that's your first problem." he said wisely. "Do you even love her?"

"Don't be stupid Mark." Roger answered. "Of course I love her. It's just that we're already so close now and I feel like that's okay. We're good together and we live and raise out kids together without any problems. But can I let go of Mimi and all my issues enough to marry Maureen? Will she want to share them with me?"

Mark groaned out loud. "Roger you cannot use Mimi or your many problems as a excuses for your fear. Admit it, you're afraid to marry Maureen aren't you? You fear serious commitment. You always have, but here's a little advice. Now that you have kids with the woman, you're committed. And all Mo wants is a guarantee. Plus she loves you." he ranted.

"So I should marry her then?" Roger asked.

"If you want to spend the rest of your life with her then yes, you should marry her. It looks a whole lot better." Mark responded.

"But I'm going to have to spend the rest of my life with her anyway. I mean we're raising kids, that's a life time job."

"Then I think you have your answer." Mark said. "But you're going to have to do something like blow her mind spectacular to propose, because she knows that you know what she wants. So you can't just come out and ask her now or it'll look like you're only doing it because you don't want her to be mad at you."

"I _don't_ want her to be mad at me." Roger protested.

Mark threw up his hands. "Roger how can you be so dense? God you're like the sex god of the world. Why are you having woman problems?"

"If you notice, I haven't had good luck with women since high school." Roger reminded Mark. "It was so much easier back then. All I had to do was walk them to their lockers and take them out on weekends. None of this married with kids shit."

"Welcome to adult hood Roger. You're about fifteen years late, but better late than never." Mark said and patted his best friend on the back.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Yes I stole the song in this from Aida._

All that next week Roger went out of his way to be nice to Maureen. He watched the girls whenever she wanted to go out with Reggie or Collins, he washed the dishes and clothes without her having to ask him, and he was just generally more pleasant than he had ever been to anyone.

"I tell ya Mark." Roger remarked one day. "I must really love Mo, because I've never been this domestic or nice before in my life."

Mark grinned at his best friend. "That's what love'll do to you man. It makes you go that extra mile."

"Well I'll just be glad when I can go back to being me." Roger replied with a sigh.

Likewise, Maureen had also noticed some things had changed about Roger and she mentioned them to Collins one day. "I mean he's just being do polite and sweet and completely un-Rogerlike." she said. "Yesterday I came home from work and he was washing dishes. And I'm not talking about the half assed way he usually does. He had bleach and hot water going. It was unreal."

"Maybe being a father is finally getting to him." Collins suggested. "Maybe he's realized that he has to step up and take responsibility for stuff, including dirty dishes."

"I really don't think that's what it is." Maureen replied. "He's up to something and I know it. He's either feeling guilty for doing something wrong, or he wants something he knows he can't get. I'm determined to find out though."

Collins just shrugged and grinned. "Knowing you and Roger the way I do," he said. "you'll probably find out soon."

Maureen let it go until that Friday. She came in from work and Roger was sitting on the couch with his guitar.

"Hey baby." he greeted her. "How was work?"

"It's the Life Café Rog." Maureen told him. "I waited tables and cleaned up. What else is there to do there?"

Roger shrugged. "Well I'm sure you did a wonderful job."

"Okay that's it." Maureen said and sat down beside Roger. "What is going on with you? You've been acting so strange all week and I want to know why."

"I don't know what you're talking about Maureen." Roger replied with a fake innocent look.

"Roger whatever it is that's making you act like this, you can tell me. I won't flip out on you or kick you out or anything like that." Maureen assured him. "Unless it's something that will endanger the twins, because then we have a problem." she added.

Roger took a deep breath. "Okay Maureen there is something that you should know." he said. "I kind of spent a lot of money on something and I didn't know how to tell you."

"What did you buy Roger?" Maureen demanded.

"I'll tell you, but we have to go on the roof." he replied.

"Why?"

"Just please come on." Roger said and pulled Maureen to her feet. "It's really important that you see something before I tell you what I bought."

Maureen sighed and followed him up to the roof, she didn't even put up that big of a fuss when he told her that she had to cover her eyes.

"Okay." Roger said as he helped her out onto the roof. "You can open your eyes now."

Maureen opened her eyes inhaled sharply. The roof of the building had been decorated with old Christmas lights and flowers. In the middle was a table set with two plates and a candle in the middle of it. "Roger what-?" she wanted to know.

"I made you a romantic candlelight dinner." he replied. "Well it's actually Hamburger Helper, but I did what I could."

"Oh Roger it's beautiful." she said. "You must have bought something really crazy to have gone to this much trouble to butter me up."

"It's not crazy to me." Roger told her. "So go sit down and I'll show you what it is."

"God all these directions." Maureen groaned. "Can't you just tell me?"

Roger folded his arms and she obeyed him. He fumbled in his pocket for a minute and then went to stand in front of her. She cocked her eyebrow at him until he got down on one knee holding an engagement ring. Then her eyes filled with tears. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Maureen Sabrina Johnson, you are a wonderful woman. You're a great mother, girlfriend, and friend in general and I can't imagine what I'd do without you in my life. You brought me out of my rut and gave me the family I've always wanted. And now I would be so honored if you'd be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Maureen had tears streaming down her face as she sighed happily and nodded. "Yes Roger Albert Davis, I will marry you. It would be an honor and a privilege to be your wife."

Roger stood up, pulling Maureen to her feet as well, and kissed her hard on the mouth. "Holy shit I'm engaged." he said when they broke apart and he had put the ring on her finger. "I'm engaged." He grinned and walked to the edge of the roof. "I'M ENGAGED!" he shouted.

"Good for you. Now shut up!" someone called back.

Maureen giggled and pulled Roger closer to her and kissed him again. "That dinner looks wonderful, but there are other things I'd rather be doing now than eating." she whispered.

Roger smiled and kissed her back. "Whatever you want my love." he said and they headed back down to the loft. Roger banged on Mark and Reggie's door on the way. "Hey there's dinner on the roof if you guys want it. Oh and we're engaged!" he shouted and then was pulled into the loft by Maureen.

They didn't even make it past the couch before passion took over and they were ripping each other's clothes off. They had to be quiet as not to wake the girls but it was still incredible.

Hours later they were lying together on the couch when Maureen smiled suddenly and said, "Roger could you play me something please?"

"Seriously?" Roger wanted to know. "You never ask me to play anything for you."

"Well if we're going to be married then we have to share our arts with each other. Plus I love hearing you play your guitar when you know what you're doing." Maureen replied.

"Ha-ha." Roger retorted, sat up and picked up his guitar. "Okay so this is just a song that came to me about a year after the girls were born and I've been adding to it ever since." he said and began to play and sing.

"_We all live such elaborate lives, Wild ambitions in our sights_

_How an affair of the heart survives, Days apart and hurried nights_

_Seems quite unbelievable to me, I don't want to live like that_

_Seems quite unbelievable to me, I don't want to love like that_

_I just want our time to be, Slower and gentler, wiser, free_

_We all live in extravagant times, Playing games we can't all win_

_Unintended emotional crimes, Take some out, take others in_

_I just want to be with you, Now and forever, peaceful true_

_We all lead such elaborate lives, We don't know whose words are true_

_Strangers, lovers, husbands, wives, Hard to know who's loving who_

_Too many choices tear us apart, I don't want to live like that_

_Too many choices tear us apart, I don't want to love like that_

_I just want to touch your heart, May this confession be the start"_

Maureen was in tears again when he was finished. "Roger you are so freaking talented. I love you."

"For my talent?" Roger wanted to know.

"That, and because you are just so loveable, like a puppy. Who wouldn't love you?" Maureen replied.

Roger rolled his eyes and kissed his fiancé. "So how about you prove how loveable I really am?"

"Gladly." She said with a smile.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Honey you need to get up." Maureen said as she shook her fiancé's shoulder. "It's like four a.m. and we're still lying on the couch, butt ass naked."

Roger yawned and looked up at her. "Yeah we should move into the bedroom." he said and grinned.

"No Rog, not to do that, we need to sleep because we both have to work tomorrow silly." Maureen admonished.

"We can blow it off Mo." he told her. "Come on, we can play hooky for just one day as an engagement present to ourselves."

"_You_ play hooky Roger." Maureen replied and got up. "I on the other hand am going to be the responsible adult in this relationship and go to my job. We need money around here, because I want an extravagant wedding."

"Whatever you want Maureen." Roger said and yawned again. "Help me would you? I'm too tired to get up."

Maureen helped Roger to his feet and they made their way to their bedroom, where they collapsed on the bed and fell asleep again.

Hours later, everyone got up and Roger and Mark did go to work after having a celebratory round of coffee with the gang. Since it was a Saturday the twins were not in school and they sat around the loft with their mother and Aunt Lilly. They were confused as to why Maureen was so giddy and kept looking at her hand and showing it to Lilly. Finally Melody got up and asked her.

"Mama can I see your hand too?" she wanted to know.

Maureen hesitated a minute then held it out for her daughter to see. "That's a pretty ring Mama. Did Daddy give it to you?" Mel asked.

"Yes he did Melody. Your Dad is a very sweet man." Maureen replied.

"Why did he give it to you? Is it your birthday or something?" Melody pried.

"Tell you what Mel, we'll talk about that when Daddy gets home from work okay?"

Melody nodded and went back to coloring with Harmony. Maureen and Lilly went back into the bedroom to talk.

"So are you not going to tell them the truth?" Lilly wanted to know.

"I am, but I'm just not sure how to say it so they'll understand. Plus Roger has to be here when I do so that he can say his part." Maureen sighed. "This is so complicated."

"Well yeah, but no one said that parenting was going to be easy." Lilly replied. "You'll just have to come up with a better, more child friendly way of saying that you gave in to a fit of passion with their father and had them out of wedlock."

"Oh shut up Lil." Maureen retorted. "I'll ask Roger how he wants to go about it when he gets home."

Maureen never did get to ask Roger because he came home late from work and she had to rush to her job so she wouldn't be any later. She and Reggie walked into the Life Café just in time to hear Al, her manager yelling.

"Where are Johnson and Cohen?"

"Chill Al, we're right here." Reggie yelled back. "It's only a quarter after, so calm down."

"That's unacceptable seeing as you both live down the street." Al replied angrily. "What's the excuse? Did you get lost along the way?"

"Shut it Al." Maureen interjected. "In case you've forgotten I am the mother of two four year olds. I can't come in to work until Roger gets home to watch them."

"Whatever, just get to work. Johnson, register. Cohen, table five is ready to order. Get to it!"

The two friends rolled their eyes and went to their tasks. Maureen had been at the register about thirty minutes when she saw Roger heading toward her. "Hello my lovely." he said with a smile. "Lilly said we needed to talk about something." he leaned on the counter. "So let's talk."

"Roger I'm working right now, and who's watching Melody and Harmony?" Maureen wanted to know.

"Lilly and Mark have them under control. What are we supposed to be talking about?" Roger asked again.

"Okay, Mel was asking about my ring earlier today and I didn't know what to tell her about it. I mean I can't very well say 'yes honey, your father and I are just now getting married, and you girls are the result of an uncontrolled moment of lust between us years ago.' That might mess them up for a while." Maureen replied.

"True." Roger agreed. "But we have to tell them something. They know what a wedding is and soon they'll know that we're going to be having one."

"Yeah I know. The problem is how do we explain our situation to four year olds?" Maureen mused.

"Johnson, it doesn't look like Roger's watching any kids to me!" Al yelled across the café. "Looks like he's keeping you from doing your work."

"Ignore him." Maureen told Roger when he turned around to glare at Al.

"Basically our situation is going to be theirs soon enough. So I say we just tell them straight out, leaving out all the sex stuff of course. Chances are they won't even understand most of what we're going to say." Roger suggested.

"Alright if you think it'll work then let's do it." Maureen replied with a smile.

"JOHNSON!" Al screamed. "No booty calls at work!"

Roger got up and walked over to him. "Yell at her one more time." he said threateningly. "Just one more time, and see what happens." he started to walk away. "Oh and in a few months her last name will be Davis. So get it right and change your attitude towards my fiancé, or I'll change it for you."

He walked away leaving Al spluttering. "We'll decide what to say when you get home and tell the girls tomorrow, okay?"

"Sounds good." Maureen told him and leaned forward to kiss him. "Have I ever told you that I love you Roger Davis?"

"You prove it everyday." Roger replied, kissed her again, and walked out of the café whistling.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_Once again Roger found himself in the all white hallway. He rolled his eyes and walked into the pink bedroom. Angel and Mimi were sitting there painting each other's toenails. Angel looked up as Roger entered. _

_"It's about time you got here." she said with a smile. _

_"Nice to see you too Angel." Roger said back. "Hi Mimi. What's this little meeting about now?"_

_"You think you can just get engaged to one of our best friends and we won't have anything to say about it?" Mimi asked, shocked. "Come on now Roger. You know we have to add our womanly advice to this."_

_Roger chuckled. "Advise away." _

_"First of all," Angel began. "very nice job of proposing to Maureen. For a minute there we thought you were going to punk out on us." _

_"Yeah, but you came through and it was so beautiful. I was really proud of you Roger." Mimi chimed in. "I didn't know you could be so romantic."_

_"Well Reggie helped. I would have been lost without her help." _

_"Yes Mark definitely chose a good woman to be with." Mimi said. "Anyway Roger, you have to be dedicated to Maureen and the twins if you're going to make this marriage work and have a good family."_

_"I already am dedicated to them. To me this whole wedding thing is just a formality. Maureen is already the person I'm going to spend my life with. She has been since the day she told me she was pregnant. We have these girls and together they make up my family and they're all need."_

_Mimi's eyes shone with tears. "Roger Davis you've really grown up haven't you? Do you know what you just did?"_

_Roger looked at her blankly and shrugged. Angel put her arm around Mimi and said, "Sweetie that was commitment. You know that thing you've always been afraid of? You just made a serious commitment."_

_"I guess I did." Roger said with a smile. "And you know what? I'm not even afraid of it. I'm ready for the challenge and whatever comes with it."_

_Angel and Mimi squealed and ran to hug him. "You've finally healed Roger." Angel said proudly. "And all by yourself too."_

_"No," Roger corrected hugging them back. "Not by myself."_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Roger woke up on Sunday morning and walked out into the main room of the loft. Mark was sitting on the couch watching T.V. "Hey man." he said as he looked up and saw Roger. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because," Roger replied as he sat down. "I'm healed."

"You're healed?" Mark asked. "What does that mean? You know there's no cure for AIDS, right? That or laziness."

"No shit Mark. But I no longer fear commitment and that's a hell of a lot of progress for my emotionally challenged ass. That means I'm healed, at least a little."

"And how did you receive this information?" Mark wanted to know.

"Mimi and Angel told me."

"Mimi and Angel told you that you were healed?" Mark asked doubtfully.

"I know that it sounds crazy, but ever since Maureen got pregnant I've been dreaming about Mimi, Angel, and even April giving me all kinds of advice. In last night's dream Mimi and Angel told me that I've been healed now, because I'm not afraid of serious commitment anymore." Roger explained.

"You're right. That does sound crazy." Mark agreed. "But I'm happy for you nonetheless."

"I'm happy too." Roger replied.

"What are we so happy about?" Maureen asked as she came out of her and Roger's bedroom, wearing one of her fiancé's shirts and not much else. She plopped down on the couch beside him and he pulled her into his lap.

"Apparently Roger's healed and no longer fears commitment." Mark informed her. "Mimi and Angel told him so."

Roger had already told Maureen about his dreams so she just smiled. "Well that's all well and good, but you know we have to explain all that stuff to the twins today."

"Party pooper." Roger retorted and kissed her passionately.

"Okay break it up." Mark ordered with a laugh. "What are you telling the girls that's so important?"

"Melody was asking about my engagement ring yesterday and I wasn't sure of what to tell her. So Roger and I decided that we were just going to have to sit them down and explain about our relationship as much as you can explain to four year olds."

"Good luck." Mark said and got up. "Benny is supposedly coming by later. I'll keep him across the hall until you guys are done."

Mark left and Roger sighed. Maureen leaned against him. "Don't worry baby. Our girls are smart and this will be alright." As soon as she said that, Harmony came out of the twin's bedroom, rubbing her eyes. She didn't say anything, just sat on the couch beside her parents.

"Harmony could you go wake up your sister please?" Roger asked her. "Your mother and I have something to discuss with the two of you."

Harmony smiled at her dad and walked back into the bedroom. A minute later, she reappeared dragging Melody behind her. The twins plopped down on the couch and Maureen slid out of Roger's lap.

"Are you guys awake?" she asked them. "You look tired."

"We're awake." Melody answered and Harmony nodded.

"Okay yesterday you were asking about Mom's ring Melody. And she told you that I gave it to her but not why." Roger began. "The reason is because we're getting married."

"Like Uncle Mark and Aunt Reggie did after we were born?" Harmony asked quietly.

"Exactly." Maureen jumped in.

"Why haven't you gotten married already? All of our friends' Moms and Dads were married before they were even born." Melody wanted to know.

Roger and Maureen exchanged a look. "We weren't always as happy with each other as we are now." Maureen explained. "And we didn't want to put you two in the middle if we didn't love each other enough to stay together."

"I thought that Mommies and Daddies always loved each other." Harmony remarked quietly.

"That's supposed to be true, but sometimes it doesn't always happen like that. But your Mom and I will always love each other and you. So you don't have to worry about it." Roger assured them. "You two can go play now."

"Okay." they both chorused. Then they got up and went back into their bedroom. Harmony settled in front of the window and Melody pulled out her mini drum set that Collins had bought for her.

"Harmony do you think that Mama and Daddy will always be together? I mean they said they would, but what if something happens?" Melody asked her sister.

"They love each other." Harmony said simply. "Uncle Mark said that they were always friends so that's good. They'll stay together." she turned away from her sister and stared out the window. There was a black SUV coming up the street. "Uncle Benny's here." she told Melody.

Melody jumped up and ran out into the main room. "Mama, Daddy! Uncle Benny's here!"

Maureen was in the bathroom getting dressed and Roger was in the kitchen making coffee. "Okay!" they both called out at the same time. "Mel, go across the hall, carefully, and tell your Uncle Mark and Aunt Reggie that Benny's here and that we're done with our talk." Roger instructed.

Melody ran to do as she was told and Maureen came out of the bathroom. "So you're always going to love me huh?" she asked the man she was about to marry.

"Of course." Roger replied with a loving smile. "I've already done you a world of good. Look at how much quieter you are. Not that I had a problem with you being loud." he added hastily when Maureen glared at him. "So what do you think Benny wants?" he asked changing the subject.

Maureen shrugged. "Maybe he wants to borrow money from us." she joked.

"Not likely." Roger said back. Harmony came out of her room and walked over to her father, wrapping her arms around his leg. He smiled down at her and opened the front door. Benny was coming down the hallway with Lilly and Melody at his heels. "Lilly where have you been?" Roger asked her.

"I went out a little earlier. Mark saw me leave." she answered and moved past him into the loft.

Roger frowned at her for a second then shook his head. His sister was a grown woman and he couldn't tell her what to do. So he turned back to greet Benny. "Hey man what brings you to the bad side of town this morning?"

Benny chuckled and hugged his friend. "Just wanted to visit." he said. "You know come see how my favorite parenting duo was doing."

"We're just fine Benny." Maureen called from the kitchen. "So are the twins."

"Well I saw that Mel is still as lively as ever." Benny commented. "Where's Harmony?" Roger pointed down to his leg where his daughter was still firmly wrapped. Harmony looked up and waved at Benny.

"Hey Harmony." he greeted her. "I wouldn't stay down there too long if I were you. Who knows when the last time your father washed those pants. They could be radioactive by now."

Roger smirked at him. "Well if a certain landlord would put a laundry room in this building it would be so much easier to keep clothes clean, wouldn't it?"

"I'll think about it." Benny replied with a smile and went to sit on the couch.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Benny sat down on the couch and looked at the twins. "Man these girls are growing up right before my eyes. How old are you two now Melody? Like two and a half?"

"We're four silly." Mel said back with a giggle.

"My mistake." Benny apologized and smiled back at them. "How about you two go play and let me and your parents have a little chat?"

Melody started to protest but Harmony grabbed her hand and pulled her back to their bedroom.

Maureen and Roger exchanged a look. "What are we chatting about Benny?" Maureen asked.

"I'll tell you once Mark and Regina get here. This is for them to hear too." he replied.

Roger walked to the front door and stuck his head out into the hallway. "Yo Mark, Reg! Come on, Benny wants to chat!" he shouted.

Mark opened the door. "That's what telephones were invented for Rog." he said as he let Reg come out in front of him. "To prevent psychos from screaming down the hall."

"Yeah but my way was quicker." Roger replied and ushered them into the loft. "Okay we're all here. Spill it Benjamin." he ordered Benny.

"Alright. This has been bothering me for a long time. Mark you're married already and Maureen and Roger are about to get married and have two kids. They do not need to be raised here. This is no place to live a family life."

"I'm with you there." Mark said. "But in case you haven't noticed there isn't anywhere else we can actually afford at the moment."

"I thought about that too. The block that Alison and I live on now is owned by her father. She wants to move out of the city and over to Westchester or something. You guys could move into the town houses that we own and only have to pay for the utilities." Benny suggested.

"Ah a handout." Roger said sarcastically. "How we just love them."

"Call it what you want to Roger. You know I'm right."

Mark looked at his best friend. "Maybe he has a point Roger. You _are_ always saying that the first chance you got you were going to move the girls and Maureen away from here. This sounds like that chance."

Roger sighed and looked at his fiancé. "What do you think Maureen?" he asked.

"Well this place has been home for so long. But I won't lie, it would be great to live somewhere nice for a change Pookie." Maureen answered.

Benny stared at her. "Wow, you've really matured Mo. There was a time when you would have yelled at me for mentioning that you upgrade and started singing about cows and fighting the yuppie powers at be."

Maureen blushed. "Being a mother and wife to be has changed me, but I'm not a sellout. I just want what's best for my family."

Roger rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I'm getting too old for this." he said. "Fine Benny. We'll move. But only if we can keep our old jobs. It took too long to find them in the first place."

Benny smiled at him. "All you have to do is leave the house a little earlier and you'll get to work on time. Now the town houses that you guys can move into are pretty nice. They each have three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchenette and a living room."

Maureen looked at her fiancé. "So we're moving?" she asked.

He nodded. "I guess we are." he looked at Mark questioningly.

"If you guys are moving you know we are too." he answered.

"Of course we are." Reggie chimed in. "We can't let you guys go out into the world all alone."

Roger gave her a smile and then looked at Benny. "So you've got a deal. We'll all finally give this place up. I know that's what you've always wanted."

Benny smiled back. "It is. I'm just glad that it's on good terms."

Chapter 24

Benny sat down on the couch and looked at the twins. "Man these girls are growing up right before my eyes. How old are you two now Melody? Like two and a half?"

"We're four silly." Mel said back with a giggle.

"My mistake." Benny apologized and smiled back at them. "How about you two go play and let me and your parents have a little chat?"

Melody started to protest but Harmony grabbed her hand and pulled her back to their bedroom.

Maureen and Roger exchanged a look. "What are we chatting about Benny?" Maureen asked.

"I'll tell you once Mark and Regina get here. This is for them to hear too." he replied.

Roger walked to the front door and stuck his head out into the hallway. "Yo Mark, Reg! Come on, Benny wants to chat!" he shouted.

Mark opened the door. "That's what telephones were invented for Rog." he said as he let Reg come out in front of him. "To prevent psychos from screaming down the hall."

"Yeah but my way was quicker." Roger replied and ushered them into the loft. "Okay we're all here. Spill it Benjamin." he ordered Benny.

"Alright. This has been bothering me for a long time. Mark you're married already and Maureen and Roger are about to get married and have two kids. They do not need to be raised here. This is no place to live a family life."

"I'm with you there." Mark said. "But in case you haven't noticed there isn't anywhere else we can actually afford at the moment."

"I thought about that too. The block that Alison and I live on now is owned by her father. She wants to move out of the city and over to Westchester or something. You guys could move into the town houses that we own and only have to pay for the utilities." Benny suggested.

"Ah a handout." Roger said sarcastically. "How we just love them."

"Call it what you want to Roger. You know I'm right."

Mark looked at his best friend. "Maybe he has a point Roger. You _are_ always saying that the first chance you got you were going to move the girls and Maureen away from here. This sounds like that chance."

Roger sighed and looked at his fiancé. "What do you think Maureen?" he asked.

"Well this place has been home for so long. But I won't lie, it would be great to live somewhere nice for a change Pookie." Maureen answered.

Benny stared at her. "Wow, you've really matured Mo. There was a time when you would have yelled at me for mentioning that you upgrade and started singing about cows and fighting the yuppie powers at be."

Maureen blushed. "Being a mother and wife to be has changed me, but I'm not a sellout. I just want what's best for my family."

Roger rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I'm getting too old for this." he said. "Fine Benny. We'll move. But only if we can keep our old jobs. It took too long to find them in the first place."

Benny smiled at him. "All you have to do is leave the house a little earlier and you'll get to work on time. Now the town houses that you guys can move into are pretty nice. They each have three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchenette and a living room."

Maureen looked at her fiancé. "So we're moving?" she asked.

He nodded. "I guess we are." he looked at Mark questioningly.

"If you guys are moving you know we are too." he answered.

"Of course we are." Reggie chimed in. "We can't let you guys go out into the world all alone."

Roger gave her a smile and then looked at Benny. "So you've got a deal. We'll all finally give this place up. I know that's what you've always wanted."

Benny smiled back. "It is. I'm just glad that it's on good terms."


	25. Chapter 25

I know I said this story was on hiatus but I had a creative burst.

Chapter 25

It took some doing but not more than a month later, Mark, Reggie, Roger, Maureen, and the twins had two very important dates ahead of them. In three weeks they would all be moving to the new town homes, and in ten hours Maureen and Roger were getting married.

At the moment, it was four in the morning. Maureen was sleeping at Mark and Reggie's and Mark was on the couch of the loft. Roger was awake and pacing in the kitchen area.

"Roger." Mark groaned as his best friend walked by the sink for the hundredth time. "I understand that you're nervous, but can't you be nervous in your own room?"

"As I recall, I was up with you at three on your wedding day Marky." Roger retorted. "Besides, I'm not nervous. I'm pondering."

"Pondering, right." Mark replied and turned over on the couch. "And what, pray tell, are you pondering?"

"Just, everything." Roger said. "I'm a family man now and I never thought that would happen. I guess I'm just ready to get this new life of mine out on the road."

Mark turned back over to face Roger. His green eyes were shining and there was a small smile on his face that made Mark grin. "It's because you're sprung off of Maureen, you know." He taunted. "Ever since the two of you started," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "you've been a lot more pleasant to be around."

"I just lover her I guess. Ever since Mimi-" Roger broke off and sighed. "Maureen's easy for me to love."

"You're the first person who's ever been able to say that." said a voice from the doorway. Joanne walked in and sat in the chair beside the couch.

"Shit Jo." Mark said. "March in at four a.m. while were in our boxers why don't you?"

"Oh please." Joanne replied and rolled her eyes. "Neither one of you has anything I want. Believe me." she crossed her legs. "So Roger, you ready to marry the human hurricane today?"

Roger chuckled. "Yeah. I am. I'm ready to start our little tumultuous family off right for real."

"You should her some sleep Rog." Mark remarked. "You need to be rested for today. I mean all of Maureen's family members in one place is not going to be a picnic."

"Ooh I hadn't thought about that. They're going to eat you alive Roger." Joanne chimed in almost gleefully.

"Thanks." Roger replied dryly. "That's just what I needed to hear." he smiled tiredly at them and headed into his room. "If I'm not up by eight, send the twins in, okay?"

"Can do." Mark answered as Roger closed the door.

_A few minutes later, he faded off to sleep and "woke up" again in the pink room where Mimi, Angel, and April were always hanging out. He knew what this visit was about so he sat down and waited for the girls to arrive._

_He didn't have long to wait. A minute later, Mimi and April filed in followed by Angel who was sporting a new pair of snow white angel wings. _

_"Hello ladies." Roger greeted them. "Uh. Nice wings Angel." _

_"Thank you." she replied. "I had to do a little bargaining with the man in charge for these." she sat down. "So now to business."_

_"Today's the big day, huh Roger?" April said happily. "The sex god is finally off the market."_

_Mimi rolled her eyes. "Don't make his head any bigger than it already is April." she admonished. "I'm proud of you though Roger. This is a huge step for you."_

_"And there's no one better to do this with than Maureen. I always thought you two were good for each other." Angel told him. "You make the cutest couple."_

_"What about me?" Mimi demanded. "I was cute with Roger." _

_"Of course you were love." Angel soothed. "You were the cutest. But since you're not there anymore, Maureen's the next best thing." she patted her friend on the shoulder and gave Roger a look._

_He grinned at all of them. "I wish you guys could be there with us today. This is a crazy time for the ones you left behind."_

_"We didn't leave you guys behind Roger." April responded. "We're always watching."_

_"That's right." Mimi added. "And we'll be there for you today too." she came over and brushed a strand of blond hair out of Roger's face. _

_"Ooh, I want to be the flower girl." Angel squealed and gave Roger a hug. "Tell Collins that I love him okay?"_

_"Yeah and say hi to Mark, Maureen and everyone for me too." April chimed in. "And Reggie. Say hey to her too."_

_"She's a great girl." said Mimi. "So perfect for Mark. We like her up here."_

_"We all do." Roger responded. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I need to get some real rest for this wedding today. All of mine and Maureen's family in the same place you know."_

_All the girls winced and patted Roger on the back. "It'll be fine." April encouraged. "You're charming enough to handle it."_

_"When you want to be that is." Mimi added. "God night Roger."_

The next time Roger opened his eyes, it was to stare into the deep green ones of his daughter, Harmony. She was standing over the bed staring intently at her father. "Uncle Mark says to get up." she said softly.

"Thank you Harmonica." Roger replied with a yawn. "Are you excited for today?" he asked as he got up.

"Yes Daddy." she responded. "I'll bet Mommy's going to look really pretty at the wedding."

Roger picked her up. "Of course she will. And you and your sister are going to be beautiful too. I think I'm the luckiest man in the world to be surrounded by so many lovely ladies." And as he said it, Roger Davis knew it was true.

A/N: So even though it sucked and was totally abrupt, that was the end of Moving Up and Moving On. I think I'm going to turn this into another trilogy and go ahead and write a sequel to this story. I need some feedback though. What do you want to happen in the next one? Oh and Mark, Roger and their families are moving! I need to people to send me ideas for crazy neighbors for them. I'm open to all suggestions and comments.


End file.
